Fantasy
by wingedgrl15
Summary: I suck at summeries. Megan and her mom moved to Texas because of her moms job. Megan meets the neighbors and relizes something is off. Her mom has no idea what happened to Megan earlier that summer. Will she let him in and tell him what happened or not.
1. The Neighbors

**A/N: Hi people! My name is winged. This is my first story on here so please don't hate on me. I hope you all enjoy this story. If I get a lot of reviews I will post more chapters. I would also like your opinions on what I should do. I want to learn what I can do better and all that. I would also love it if you would not flame my story. Again hope you like it! p.s. I know the title is cheesy but I couldn't think of anything. :( p.s.s It is not long but I hope you like it.**

I flipped through a magazine and saw an add for a fur coat. Today is another boring day another boring magazine and another empty home. My mom is never home. She is always busy working or dating. I've never meet my dad. My mom never talks about him. My mom and I originally lived in Florida now we live in Texas. We live in a very small town and everybody here knows each other. I guess that would make me the odd kid, the outsider.

I heard a knock on the front door, I looked around my room and saw all the boxes I still had to unpack as I left the room to answer the door. I opened the door and saw a averaged size women . She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and is pale. She was holding a loaf of bread.

"Hi! My name is Katheryn Mason. I am your next door neighbor. I assume you are Megan Jones. I baked this loaf of bread for you and your mother. By the way is your mother home? I would love to meet her. My husband and 5 children live next door. Maybe you and your mom would like to come over for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Mason said.

"Hi Mrs. Mason. Your right I am Megan Jones and my mom is at work right now but she should be back later today. But I am sure she would love to come over for dinner tonight." I said.

She smiled.

"Oh and thanks for the bread" I added.

"No problem. I hope you like it. Do you mind if I come in?" She said as she walked in.

"Sure." I said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Mason asked.

I shook my head and looked around.

"That must be lonely hub?" She stated.

"You get used to it." I said simply.

"I have a wonderful idea! How about you come over to my house sometime?" She asked.

I nodded. I paused. I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw two teens standing in front of me. They both looked around my age. Both were tall, had blond hair, and were pale. Also the guy was breath takingly gorgeous. He is wearing a black t-shirt and torn up jeans and boots. The girl is wearing a short skirt, a low cut top, and converses. Then there was me. Wearing a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans and converses.

"Hi! I'm Mary and this is my twin brother Skyler." Mary said.

I was kind of distracted by Skyler. It was like I was in a trance. I felt like an idiot. Then he glanced at me. It felt as though my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

Mrs. Mason came up behind me and said "Megan these are two of my children."

I was still lost for words. Thank god Mrs. Mason is here. She said for them to come in and we were all sitting in the living room. Mrs. Mason was doing all the talking. All I had to do is smile and nod when I need to. After awhile Mrs. Mason was ready to leave.

"Come on guys we'll see Megan and her mother tonight.: Mrs. Mason said.

"Mom, can I please stay and hang out with Megan. Please!" Mary said.

"It's up to her." Mrs. Mason said.

"You can stay if you want." I said.

"Yay!" She said excitedly.

"Skyler do you want to stay?" Mrs. Mason asked her son.

"I actually have to go somewhere." he said.

"Alright. Bye Megan." Mrs. Mason said.

"Bye" I said.

"I'll see you later. Right?" Skyler asked.

"Ye- yes. Bye." I stuttered.

"Bye." he said.

As he turned away I could see a smirk on his gorgeous face. My heart started fluttering. I turned around and saw Mary starring at me while smileing.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"Nothing" Mary asked

"Whatever" I said.

I didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

"So do you want to help me unpack my stuff?" I asked.

"Sure. I would love to see the rest of your clothes. If it is like what you are wearing then we may need to take you shopping." She said.

"We?" I asked.

"Tiffany, Jasmin, Anna-Rose, and I will take you shopping." she said smileing.

Great just what I need a friend who wants to spend money on me and a mom I had to convince to go have dinner with our next door neighbors.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! I know it was short but the chapters might get longer later on. If you review then I will post more chapters. ~winged**


	2. Mary

**A/N: Hello again! This might not be long either. Hope you enjoy!**

"So do you want to help me unpack my stuff?" I asked.

"Sure. I would love to see the rest of your clothes. If it is like what you are wearing then we may need to take you shopping." She said.

"We?" I asked.

"Tiffany, Jasmin, Anna-Rose, and I will take you shopping." she said smiling.

Great just what I need a friend who wants to spend money on me and a mom I had to convince to go have dinner with our next door neighbors.

* * *

Once we were settled in my room. we both unloaded the boxes. Mary was sitting on my bed and I was sitting on the hard wood floor. My bed had purple sheets and a silk purple comforter. My room was pretty big. The walls were a light purple. I had two windows and they were huge. Mary was looking at my room.

"I really like all the different shades of purple in your room. It is really cute." Mary said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"So what type of things do you like to do?" she asked.

"Read, write, and listen to music." I said simply.

"What do you like to read, write, and what type of music do you listen to?" she asked.

"I like to read all types of books. I like to write stories about anything that come to mind. And I like to listen to rock, alternative, country, and pop music. How about you?" I said.

"I like to listen to pop and some alternative music. I don't like to write. I like to read romance novels. Oh and I love shopping." She said quickly.

"I dont like shopping." I said.

"I noticed." she said gesturing to my clothes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well for one you don't have skirts, shorts, or shorts. You don't have alot of jewelry. You don't have alot of make-up and you don't have alot of cute shirts like mine. Which means my friends and I are going to have to get you new clothes" she said in a duh voice.

"You don't have to do that." I said quickly.

"I want to and I know my friends would love to come too." she said.

"Your mom is kind of pushy. No offence." I said.

"I know right! So I guess that is why you are going to have dinner with us." she said.

"Yeah. Now I just need to convince my mom to come to." I said slowly.

"When should your mom be home?" she asked as she put clothes on hangers and passed them to me.

I walked to my walk-in closet and started hanging up the hangers.

"She should be back by 6:00." I said in a louder voice so she could here.

"So in a half hour. That's perfect!" she said.

"Maybe you can help me convince her to go to your house." I suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." she said sounding very happy.

I turned around and smiled. I was trying to come up with a plan on what to say and or do but I couldn't get his face out of my head. I wanted to know more about him but I didn't know how to ask without her guessing how I feel about him.

"So how many siblings do you have and what are they all like?" I asked.

"I have three siblings and one sister-in-law. You met Skyler. He is alot like you. Except he can actually talk to people. He is also very nice and caring. There is Nick and he is thirteen. He is a jock. He is very annoying. Then there in Zac. He is twenty-two. He is really sweet and treats everybody equally. Then there is Zac's wife. She is twenty-two and her name is Abby. She is exactly like Zac in every way. And you know me." she said.

"Why is your mom so nice?" I asked.

"She's just like that. I don't really know why she's that way." she responded.

"Megan! I'm back from work where are you?" I heard my mom yelled.

"I'm upstairs. By the way I have a friend over." I yelled back.

Mary and I heard my mom coming up the stairs. She was in the doorway.

"My mom was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. We live next door. Oh and I'm Mary by the way." she said.

"Sure we would love to come over. I'm Naomi Jones." my mom said.

"I'll go tell my mom. See you guys latter. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye" Mary said.

Once Mary left. My mom smiled.

"I told you, you would make friends!" my mom said excitedly.

I smiled.

I wonder what we are having for dinner. I cant wait to see Mary again. She is really nice. I also cant wait to see him again. I stode up and closed my door and looked at the bed and saw a note on an outfit on my bed.

_Megan,_

_I picked this outfit out for you to wear tonight. I hope you like it. I also hope you will wear it. _

_I know you will look great it. I want you to wear the purple converses with it. See you later!_

_~Mary_

I put the outfit on and realized this was the shirt my friend got me as a going away present. It was low cut top but not as low as Mary's. She picked out distressed jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different already. I looked more like a girl. I also saw the make-up she picked out. It was black eye liner, pink lip gloss, purple eye shadow, and a pink blush. I put the lip gloss on and it tasted like bubble gum. I saw the jewlery and it was stunning. There was purple hoop earrings and a cross necklace. I saw the lotion and it said it tasted like vanilla and smelled like it. I rubbed it all over my body. I put a little on my finger and tasted it and it did taste like vanilla. Wow! Mary should be a stylist.

"Megan? Are you ready to go?" my mom said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes! Can you come in and tell me what you think of my outfit?" I said.

She came in and looked shocked and speechless.

"Wow, Megan you look very pretty." she said.

"Thanks." I said while smiling.

We walked down stairs and went out the door. My mom knocked on the door and Mary answered the door.

"Hi Megan and Mrs. Jones." Mary said looking at the outfit I was wearing and smiled obviously satisfied.

"Hi" my mom and I said at the same time.

Mary smiled again and let us in the house. The smell of found surrounded me. It smelt amazing. My mom saw Skyler enter the room and look at me and smiled. My heart froze. My mom left the room quickly. Skyler came over.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

I looked at Mary and she had an amused look on her face. I looked back at Skyler. He was starring at me intently. I turned away from him and looked at Mary and gave her a questioning look.

She mouthed he loves vanilla.

Now that makes since. But he wasn't even that close to smell it.

"Megan when do you want to go shopping?" Mary asked.

"Soon." I said.

"Guys dinner is ready."I heard a deep smooth voice say.

Who was that?

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	3. Dinner

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter. To me it is kind of boring but tell me what you think.**

Now that makes since. But he wasn't even that close to smell it.

"Megan when do you want to go shopping?" Mary asked.

"Soon." I said.

"Guys dinner is ready."I heard a deep smooth voice say.

Who was that?

* * *

Mary linked her arm with mine and we walked past her brother into the kitchen. I saw my mom, Mrs. Mason, and I think Mr. Mason.

"Their you are! Come and get your food and go have a set in the dinning room. I'm Desmond Mason by the way." said Mr. Mason.

I guessed right! Mary nodded and grabbed a plate and passed it to me and then grabbed another one for herself. I saw a young boy come in. He looked like he was bored. Then Skyler and Zac and Abby came in. Zac and Skyler were [pushing and shoving each other as they were coming in. Abby rolled her eyes and then looked over at me and smiled. Zac noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to what he said and looked over in my direction.

"Hey! Megan right? We've heard alot about you. I'm Abby." Abby said sweetly.

I nodded when she asked is I was Megan and smiled.

"I'm Zac." Zac said.

"She is so cute." Abby whispered to Zac.

He nodded and smiled over at me. The younger boy who I assume is Nick came up behind me and grabbed a plate. I put some pasta on my plate and grabbed two biscuits on my plate. Mary did the same exact thing. Mary and I walked out of the room and into the huge dinning room. This house is huge. The house was beautiful. The kitchen was amazing. The house looked really expensive. I was scared to touch anything afraid that it would break.

"So you're originally from Florida." Nick said.

"Yep." I said.

"That's cool." Nick said.

"It's very cool" Mary said agreeably.

"Do you like shopping? Because my sister loves it alot." Nick asked.

"No I don't like shopping." I said truthfully.

Nick's eyes widened.

"Really? Well good luck!" he said.

"Shopping with me isn't that bad Nick." she said trying to reassure me also.

"So Megan, what part of Florida did you live in?" Zac asked.

Zac sat down with a plate full of food.

"Near Daytona." I said softly.

"Did you go to the beach alot?" Zac asked.

"Yeah! My friends and I went everyday after school." I said a bit louder.

"Sounds fun!" Zac said.

"Speaking of the beach. Megan do you want to go to the beach on Saturday?" Mary asked.

"Sure! I would love that." I responded.

"Great! Oh and I decided when we should go shopping. We'll go tomorrow which is Thursday!" Mary said enthusiastically.

"Cool." I said.

Abby came in and Skyler followed right behind her. She sat down next to Zac. Skyler sat right next to Abby which was right across from me. My mom and Mr. and Mrs. Mason came in. Mary was talking about stores we'll go to. I just nodded and pretended I was listening. Nick was talking with Zac and Skyler. Abby was talking with Mary and I. I started to think off what happened to me earlier that summer. It felt as if everything in the room disappeared and I was back at the party.

"Earth to Megan." Mary whispered.

"What?" I said.

"Lets go get more food." she suggested.

"But I'm-" I was cut off.

Mary pulled me by the arm out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah! I was just think how horrible shopping will be." I said jokingly.

She laughed hysterically. Soon we were both laughing uncontrollably. We were laughing so hard tears were rolling down our faces. I saw Abby come in and she started laughing too. Soon all three of us were holding our sides because they hurt from all the laughing. Finally we calmed down. Abby, Mary and I put salad on our plates and started walking back to the room. As we walked into the room we tried not to start laughing again.

"Girls..... What was so funny?" Mr. Mason said.

"Nothing." we, Mary, Abby, and I, said at the same time.

After dinner Mary and I went into the living room. We turned the radio on and Mary started dancing. I just stared at her like she was insane.

"Dance with me." Mary said.

I shook my head and mouthed "I don't know how"

She stopped dancing and just stared at me in shock.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I said.

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks. She sat down next to me and started thinking. I could tell she was because of the face she made.

"I can teach you." she said slowly.

"No!" I said still embarrassed.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because I want to learn on my own." I lied.

"Fine. But if you need help don't be afraid to ask me. Okay?" she said.

"Okay." I said.

We sat there for five minutes. I turned at the sound of people walking onto the room. It was Skyler and Nick. Skyler was wearing a black skull t-shirt and jeans. Nick was wearing a a grey t-shirt and jeans. Nick was tall, thin, blond, and pale. Actually the whole family was pale except for Abby. How weird. I kept staring at Skyler. I looked quickly away when he looked over at me. I bet he thinks I am a loser. Why does he have this effect on me? No other guy does. It's so confusing. I felt Mary poke my side to get my attention.

"Megan." I heard someone whisper slowly.

It had to be Skyler of Nick because Mary was staring at them.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" said that same voice.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"You're acting weird." Skyler said.

"I know." I said softly.

That made Mary and Nick laugh. Skyler just rolled his eyes. For being sixteen he acts much older. I wonder why that is. I saw Abby and Zac come in. Abby had her arms wrapped around Zac's waist. They looked good together. They are the perfect couple. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Skyler staring at me with curiosity. Around thirty minutes later I was in my room ready to go to bed. I grabbed my iPod and turned it on shuffle. The song that came on was " Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon. I started singing along:

_I've been roaming around_

_I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I cant reach_

_You know that I can use somebody_

_You know that I can use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I can use somebody_

_You know that I can use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around_

_I was looking down at all I see_

Once the song finished I fell asleep thinking of him.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. Do you think it was boring??????? ~winged**


	4. Water Fight

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. This chapter is a bit slow but it picks up a bit.**

Once the song finished I fell asleep thinking of him.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I sat up and looked out the window to see Mary. Why is she here? I glanced as the time and it was 3:23. I got up and opened the window. I was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Mary was wearing the same thing.

"Why are you here? Do you know what time it is? Wait, How did you get up here???" I said softly.

"I'm here because I got bored sitting in my room and I wanted someone to talk to. And yes I know what time it is. It's 3:24. I used the tree in your backyard to get up here." she said just as softly.

"It I get in trouble because of this I will not go shopping with you!" I threatened.

I was kind of a goodie goodie. I was also a genius. I also don't like getting in trouble.

"You won't get in trouble." she said clearly annoyed.

"We'll see." I said.

Mary looked at what I was wearing. She nodded approvingly.

"Now if you wear stuff like that in public I will be happy!" she said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"The shopping trip later today!" she said.

"What about it?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, we are going to be going to the mall. So we will need to find you something nice to wear." she said slowly.

"So you want to go through my closet to find something for me to wear." I said.

She nodded. She reached over and turned the light on. It had three setting. First was dime, second was medium and third was bright. She turned it to the first setting. We both walked over to my closet and started looking through it until we found something she, Mary, would like.

"Found everything you'll need." she said as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black long sleeve low cut top.

"So now you are going to go or stay?" I asked.

"Stay!" she said happily.

"Now what?" I asked.

She smiled evilly when she saw my journal. My eyes narrowed. She wouldn't. She reached toward it and I slapped her hand.

"No!" I said quickly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Mary I am really tired and I need to sleep. You can stay if you want but just don't get caught and don't read my journal." I said making my way to the bed.

"Okay! You go to sleep and I'll think of what I will buy you when we go shopping." she said enthusiastically.

I nodded and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Mary staring at me intently.

"Finally! You sleep just like Skyler. You don't toss and turn and you don't snore. I thought you were dead." she said kinda loudly.

"Shhhhh! What if my- You changed???" I asked.

"Yep I left and changed and then knocked on the door and your mom let me in right as she was leaving. She said "She is still sleeping and I can wake you when I feel like it.' Then I came up here and here we are." she said quickly.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked.

"You are so cute when you're asleep." she said slowly like I was stupid.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'll take a picture next time." she said.

"Take a quick shower and get dressed. We are going to my house for breakfast." she said as she left the room.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I walked across the hall to my bathroom. I grabbed my towel, facial cleanser, and body wash. I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I turned the nozzle and let the burning hot water fall on my body. I sighed. I must of been in the shower for thirty minutes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Megan? Are you almost done?" Mary asked.

I turned the water off.

"Actually I just finished." I said.

I heard her walk down the stairs. I stepped out on the rug and grabbed my towel. I dried off and went back to my room. I got dressed and put make-up on and walked down the stairs. Mary smiled when she saw me.

"Let's go!" I said.

We walked through the front door. Once again the smell overwhelmed me. I turned when I heard someone come up behind me. My heart started racing. It was Skyler.

"Hey." he said and then smirked.

"Hi." I said.

I turned and walked over to Mary. We walked into the kitchen and sat on the stoles. Skyler sat next to me. I felt as though my heart was about to come out of my chest. He was really close. I wasn't used to that closeness. He glanced over at me.

"Megan. Are you claustrophobic?" Nick asked.

I nodded my head. Nick looked amused because I was sandwiched between his brother and sister.

"Megan!" Abby said happily.

"Hey" I said.

Abby gave me a hug. Zac walked in the room and took in the situation. Zac walked over to me and gave me a hug. After he pulled away he cocked his head to the side.

"You smell good." he stated.

Skyler nodded in agreement.

"No need to thank me" Mary said.

"I didn't use what you gave me." I said to her.

"Then what did you use?" she asked.

"You saw the cute bottle on my dresser right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"That's what I used." I said.

She grabbed my wrist and smelt the perfume. Her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this?????" she asked.

"Didn't think about it." I answered.

"Mary, where did you disappear to last night?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Megan's house." Skyler said.

Both Mary and I looked at him with suspicion.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Mary asked.

"Her room is right across from mine and my window was open and I heard you two talking." Skyler said.

"I told you we would get caught." I said to Mary.

"I didn't know my brother was watching us spying on us." Mary whined.

"Your mom was worried, Mary. You should have told us." Mr. Mason said.

Mrs. Mason came in the room and saw me and smiled. She walked over to Skyler and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up toward her then looked away. He glanced over at me again. This time I didn't look away. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds but it felt like ten minutes. He looked away. Mary poked me in the side and I laughed. Everyone looked at me and Mary. Abby looked as though she was about to die. Zac and Nick were both trying not to laugh hysterically. Mrs. Mason was watching Mary. Mr. Mason was watching both me and Mary. Skyler was watching me carefully. After three minutes of silence we all started laughing for no reason.

We all got something to eat and ate our food. Mary and I offered to do the dishes. We had a good system going. Mary would wash and I would dry. Skyler came in and was watching us.

"Why did you start laughing?" Skyler asked me.

"She poked me in the side." I said pointing to Mary who was smiling.

He shook his head and smiled at me. He just smiled at me. His teeth were inhumanly white. His canines looked a bit sharper too. It was weird. I realized I was still staring at him. I blushed and looked down and Nick came in at that moment and decided to comment.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on somebody." Nick said.

Mary grabbed her glass of water and threw it but didn't let go of the glass so only the water hit him. Skyler started laughing and so did Mary and I. Zac and Abby came in and saw Nick soaked with water and started laughing. Skyler was watching me as he walked by. My heart froze when I felt him brush past me to grab a wet sponge. He threw it at the back of Nick's head. Nick turned around and glared at me.

"Dude, it wasn't me! It was Skyler not me!" I said quickly.

Mary almost had a panic attack when she saw the sponge come flying toward me. I ran behind Skyler and it hit him in the chest. Mary laughed and gave me a high five. Skyler turned around and grabbed my arm and gave me a big hug and I felt the water seeping onto my shirt. He pulled back and smirked. I grabbed the sponge out of Mary's hand and pressed it against Skyler's chest. His shirt was completely soaked. I smiled at him. He smiled back and we both started laughing. The floor was very slippery. I took a step around Skyler and almost slipped and Skyler caught me. Everyone was laughing and everyone was soaked.

Mary looked at my shirt and saw I was completely soaked and shook her head. Then she saw Skyler's hand's on my waist and she raised an eyebrow.

Nick, Abby, and Zac walked over towards me and Abby slipped and fell back against Zac who fell. Abby's leg went under Nick and he tripped. He tripped and fell against Mary who fell against me. And I fell into Skyler. Somehow I ended up under Skyler. I felt his breath against my neck. My head landed on Nick's back. How did he get under me?

"You okay?" Skyler asked me.

"Yea." I said breathless.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Nothing" we all said.

"Is everyone alright?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"Yes." we all said.

Mr. and Mrs. Mason left to answer the door because someone knocked.

"OMG!!!" I heard a couple of girls say in unison.

"Tiffany, Anna-Rose, and Jasmin you're here!!!!!" Mary said while getting up.

Mary grabbed Skyler by the arm and pulled him off of me. She was about to help me up when Skyler grabbed my hand and helped me up. Nick got up and stretched.

"No need to thank me." Nick said.

"Thanks." both Skyler and I said.

"Megan we have to change." Mary said.

I followed her up stairs and into her room. She threw me a shirt similar to mine and took mine. Lets go put our stuff into the washer." she said.

Once we got to the laundry room Skyler and Nick were in there shirtless. Nick was about to start the washer when Mary yelled stop. She tossed Skyler my shirt then her shirt and he handed them to Nick. Nick put them into the stainless steel washer with their shirts. Mary and I went into the living room and saw her friends.

Jasmin had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is black. Anna-Rose had blond hair, blue eyes, and is white. Tiffany had dark dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is Hispanic. They all were extremely pretty. They looked like models. We all were talking and walking to the front door to go shopping. When Skyler walked in front of me to stop me. He smiled and winked and left. I felt as if I couldn't breath. When I got in the car every girl was looking at me.

"So what's the deal with you and Skyler?" Jasmin asked.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	5. The Car Ride and The Party

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. I love all the reviews I have gotten. It make feel real happy that every one like my story. This chapter is kind of depressing. But it gives answers! This chapter is kind of short.**

"So what's the deal with you and Skyler?" Jasmin asked.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"She means why was he laying on top of you and why did he wink at you?" Tiffany asked sounding annoyed but curious.

"He fell on top of me!!!!! And I don't know why he winked at me....." I said completely embarrassed.

"You are so totally lying!" Anna-Rose accused.

"No I'm not!" I mumbled.

I turned and looked out the window and saw a hawk flying. They are so beautiful and majestic.

"You like him don't you?" Jasmin asked softly.

"No." I said trying not to look at anyone.

"Tell the truth." Anna-Rose whined

"It's not like he can here you." Tiffany said smiling slightly.

Mary just looked at me and smiled. I froze. Oh no! She started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing. Everyone else started laughing also.

"Tell us or I wont stop tickling you!" Mary said.

"My lips are sealed." I said like a little kid.

"But not to Skyler." Tiffany said.

Mary stopped tickling me and her eyes went wide.

"That's not funny" I hissed.

"Wasn't supposed to be." she said.

I narrowed my eyes. I hated her already. She doesn't even know me. I haven't even kissed anyone before. How could she say that? I started thinking of what happened to me that summer.

_I walked through the front door to my friends house and saw my group. They smiled at me and waved me over. Jenn was drinking as usual. My mom dislike most of my friends. But I didn't care until today. There was kids from all over. And the ages varied from fourteen to twenty-two. I would be moving soon because of my mom's job. One of my friends handed me a beer. I shook my head. I walked over to Nathan. He was on the school football team ans one of my friends. He gave me a hug._

_"We're gonna miss you kid. It's gonna be different without you around." one of his friends said._

_I just smiled. Something was off about this place. This was the end of the year party. Everyone was here. I saw the new kid in the kitchen with a beer in hand. He looked over at me and smiled. His smile was creepy. I shivered. I wasn't cold I was scared. The new kid's name was Mike. He was eightteen. I just recently turned sixteen. Mike started walking over to me. I turned around and tried to find my friends. I couldn't find them. I walked out the front door where Jenn and some dude were smoking. I walked off the front porch and sat on the steps. I heard someone come up behind me._

_"You know If I didn't know ant better I'd say you were running away from me." Mike said as he sat down next me._

_My body froze. He was close way to close for comfort. I tried to move away but he grabbed my arm._

_"Scream and you'll regret it." he hissed in my ear._

_I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. His grip was hurting my arm. The more I tugged the tighter his grip became. I turned around to see if Jenn was still there and she wasn't nobody was. I was screwed. I tried to scream but he threw his hand over my mouth. He pulled me up and started for his car. He dragged me to the car. I kept fighting but he was to strong. I also tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. I knew what was coming. He threw me in the back of his car. He climbed in after me. Then he raped me. I finally stopped fighting. He dumped me out of his car and I was so confused and scared. So I ran home. My house wasn't far from where the party was. Once I got home I ran up stairs and cried. I wasn't going to tell anyone about that happened night._

I looked at Mary and saw she was glaring at Tiffany.

"Was that necessary?" Mary asked harshly.

"Yes." Tiffany said.

Jasmin shook her head.

"Megan just ignore her. She's just jealous because Skyler like you and not her." Anna-Rose said.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. I shook the erg to cry off. I cant cry not now. I looked out the window and saw the mall. We pulled into a parking spot. We all got out of the car and walked up to the building. Once we got in it was freezing. We walked through each store Mary liked and got alot of stuff. We were there for about two hours. I felt really tired.

"Can we go home know?" I asked Mary.

"Sure." she said.

May told everyone to start to head to the car. Once in the car everyone was quiet. We finally got to Mary's house.

"Megan? Do you want to stay the night?" Mary asked.

I nodded. I called my mom and told her I was going to stay at Mary's for the night. I guess she was okay with it I wasn't really paying attention.

Tiffany had to go home. I was really happy about that. Jasmin and Anna-Rose said they wanted to stay. I jumped in the shower and cried. I felt like everything was falling apart. Once I stopped crying I got out and changed into my night clothes and joined the girls in the living room. When I sat down I saw Skyler come in the room. He looked over at me. I knew my eyes were red from crying but I didn't know it was that noticeable.

"Are you okay?" Skyler mouthed.

I shook my head.

He gestured for me to follow him.

I shook my head again. I didn't want to talk.

He rolled his eyes and mouthed "Later."

I nodded but it was a lie. I wasn't going to talk with anyone later. I just wanted to sleep.

About an hour later. The girls and I were in Mary's room talking. I fell asleep and that was the worst thing that I could of done. I kept seeing what happened at the party over and over again. I woke up screaming. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"OMG! Are you okay?" Jasmin asked

I felt the tears running down my face but I nodded anyway.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Mason asked as he opened the door.

He looked at me and saw that I was crying.

"What happened?" he asked the girls.

They all shrugged. Mr. Mason came over and pulled me to my feet. He walked me down the stairs and told me to sit on the couch. He came back with a glass of hot chocolate.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Bad dream." I whispered.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	6. Skyler

**A/N: I am so glad you all like my story. You are a real inspiration to write more. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again! Also, this chapter may be confusing. If you have any quetions PM me!**

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Bad dream." I whispered.

* * *

**Megan's POV:**

He nodded but I can tell he didn't believe me. I heard someone walk down the stairs. I looked up to see Skyler. I wish it was Mary or somebody else other than him. I might tell him. That would be bad. Right?

_No, you need to tell someone. Maybe he could help you. What's the worst that could happen?_ I told myself

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk right now. I couldn't. He might end up hating me and I didn't want that. Mr. Mason stood up and walked toward Skyler and shrugged. Skyler walked over and sat down next to me. Please don't ask.

"Megan what's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Megan" he sighed.

I shook my head again.

"Please just say something." he said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

He stared at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't want to okay." I said as the tears streamed down my face.

"Just leave me alone!" I said harshly.

I pushed him away from me and ran up stairs. I wish he would leave me alone. I went to Mary's room. They all looked at me and I just shook my head and laid down next to Mary. I pretended to go to sleep. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mary said.

"What's wrong with her?" Skyler asked.

"We don't know. We woke up when she screamed." Jasmin said.

"Even IF we knew we would tell you." Anna-Rose said.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked Skyler.

"Yeah." he said.

"Really?" Anna-Rose asked.

"Yes I'm fine now stop asking." he snapped.

I heard the door close and someone walk down the stairs. Then I was asleep.

**Skyler's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Megan screaming. Well I didn't really wake up I wasn't really asleep. I shot up like a rocket. What's wrong? Is she hurt? I put a shirt on and heard my dad talking to her downstairs. I stood in my door way until I knew that he was done talking to her. I started walking down the stairs. She lied to him saying it was just a dream and my dad knew she was lying. I stood at the end of the stairs until Megan looked up. She had suck pretty eyes. They where blue and perfect. I saw some look come over her face that I didn't recognize. Then she shook her head.

What's wrong? I thought to myself.

I mouthed "What happened?" to my dad.

He shrugged.

I walked over to Megan and sat down next to her.

"Megan what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

God she can be so stubborn. But I still.....

"Megan." I sighed.

She shook her head. Again.

Have I done something wrong? Why wont she talk to me? Maybe she knows....

"Please just say something" I asked looking at her.

"I don't want to talk about." she said.

"Why?" I prompted.

She had tears streaming down her face. I wanted to pull her close and tell her everything would be alright.

"I just don't okay!" She said.

"Just leave me alone!" she said harshly.

Then out of know where she pushed away and ran up stairs. What could I of done to make her so mad? I heard her run into Mary's room. Then after that I didn't here anything. I wish she would tell me what's wrong. I want to help. But she keeps pushing me away literally. I felt like crap as I walked Ran up the stairs in 2 seconds. As knocked on Mary's door.

"Come in." Mary said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Maybe they would know.

"We don't know. We woke up when she screamed." Jasmin said.

"Even IF we knew we would tell you." Anna -Rose said.

"Are you okay?" my sister asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Really?" Anna-Rose asked.

"Yes I'm fine now stop asking." I snapped.

I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs. I saw my dad sitting on the sofa. He looked at me and I shook my head.

My family and I are vampires. We drink blood. We have fangs. We are quick. We have to keep what we are a secret. I want to tell Megan but that might be too dangerous.

**Megan's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of french toast. yum! I sat up and stretched. I saw Mary smile faintly at me. She was worried I could tell. In such short time we became so close. It was weird but cool.

"I'm sorry about last night." I said softly.

"It's not your fault. You just had a bad dream you can't control that. But if it makes you feel better I accept your apology" she said.

"Is Skyler okay?" I asked.

"Sure I guess. Why you asking?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"I pushed him really hard." I said softly.

"I'm sure he's fine. Nothing to worry about." she said.

"Okay" I said.

I felt really bad,

_And you should! Why did you do it anyway? Oh I remember! You were scared. You didn't want him to know your secret. So you pushed him. You are so stupid! _I thought to myself.

I really need to stop talking to myself in my head it's kind of odd.

"Let's go down stairs" Mary said.

"We should change." I said.

"Let's not. Come on I am really hungry. Plus we aren't going anyway." She said while tugging on my arm.

We walked down the stairs. I saw Skyler and Zac on the sofa talking. They looked up at Mary and I. Zac was about to say something but I interupted him.

"Skyler can we talk?" I asked softly.

He nodded. He stood up and walked up the stairs. I followed. We walked into the room. He sat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him but I shook my head. I need to apologize. I can do this. I looked around his room. I hadn't been in here before. It was actually clean and not messy like you would think a teenage boy's room to be. The walls were A silver color. His bed was black. It looked cool up against the silver walls.

"Megan. What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I wanted to say......"

_Say you're sorry! _I thought to myself.

"I wanted to say that you shouldn't of even asked what was wrong. You should of minded your own business." I said.

_You should of said you were sorry. Why didn't you? You are an idiot! _I thought to myself.

The look on his face was so heart breaking but I didn't care. He shouldn't of put me in that situation. It was all his fault.

_He was worried about you. You moron! _I yelled to myself.

"Well I'm sorry for actually caring." he yelled.

I stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs. I saw Mary. She smiled. I smiled back. I felt so bad but he deserved it.

_No he doesn't deserve it! You just wanted to be mean to him._ I thought to myself

**Skyler's POV:**

Why would she say something like that?

I should tell her I'm sorry for yelling at her but she probably wont listen.

"Megan, why are you acting like this?" I whispered.

I walked down the stairs slowly. I didn't want to run into Megan right now because I might hurt her and I didn't want to do that. I would never forgive myself.

**Megan's POV:**

Mary and I were sitting in the dinning room.

"What did you and Skyler talk about?" Mary asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

Everyone joined us in the dinning room to eat. Everyone but me and Skyler were really talking. Once we all finished eating Mary and I went up stairs to get dressed.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	7. Apology and The Phone Call

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! It's kind of short.**

Everyone joined us in the dinning room to eat. Everyone but me and Skyler were really talking. Once we all finished eating Mary and I went up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

As Mary and I were getting dressed someone knocked on the door. Actually two someone's.

"Can we come in?" Jasmin and Anna-Rose asked.

"Sure." Mary said.

The door opened and the two girls came in. They both started to change.

"When is Skyler and your birthday?" I asked Mary.

"Next week! On Tuesday. Which is July 16." She said smiling.

"Cool! What would you like?" I asked.

"For you to come to the party and to wear what I bought you!" she said.

I nodded in agreement. Once we finished getting dressed we went back down stairs. Again I saw Skyler this time he didn't look over at me. He looked mad. And I knew it was my fault. I had to definitely apologize. I walked over to were he was sitting. I heard the girls whisper something but I couldn't hear what it was. Skyler didn't look at me. I wouldn't either after what I did. I looked at him apologetically. I hope he forgives me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered really softly.

I was expecting him to say "What?" but I got a totally different response. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Megan." he whispered softly.

I looked up at him. I felt my heart start to speed up. I felt like I couldn't breath.

"I'm really sorry for pushing you and for what I said to you. I was wrong and I'm sorry." I said.

I felt the tears sliding slowly down my cheeks. It burned. He pulled me in and gave me a hug and didn't let go.

"It's okay." he whispered in my hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." he added.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I wish I could kiss him. I never want him to let go of me. My nails dug into his back. I buried my head in his chest. I felt his hands slid down my back. I wasn't used to that but it felt right. No not just right but good.

"Awwwwww" Anna-Rose said.

I blushed deeply but didn't let go. I couldn't see Skyler's reaction but he didn't let go either. And I am happy about that! After a few minutes Nick came into the room. He stared at us then smiled.

"Mom! Dad! Megan and Skyler are making out!" Nick yelled.

Zac, Abby, and Mr. and Mrs. Mason came running into the room.

"We were not making out." Skyler said to his brother.

I let go of Skyler. He seemed annoyed by that. Zac smirked at Skyler.

"It was just a hug." Skyler said quickly.

Zac just shook his head and smiled. Skyler's parents watched him carefully.

"I guess that means he's grounded right?" Nick asked his mom.

"No it doesn't 'cause I didn't do anything wrong." Skyler said defensively.

"He isn't grounded." Mrs. Mason said.

"Thank you!" Skyler said.

Abby gave me a questioning look. I looked over at Mary, Jasmin, and Anna-Rose and they were all smiling.

I blushed and looked down. My cell phone started to ring. I looked up at Mary.

"Hello." I said

"Hi this is Mike. Is this Mary?" Mike asked.

"How did you get this number?" I asked harshly.

"A friend gave it to me." he replied.

"Which friend?" I asked.

"I don't think that matters sweetheart. I'm at your house. Here in Texas." he said.

"What do you mean you're at my house?" I asked.

I was scared.

"I'm sitting in your bedroom. I like the purple." he said. It sounded like he was smiling.

I turned off the phone.

I felt my body start shaking. Mary started walking over to me.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

I shook my head. I couldn't talk about it. But she could tell I was scared.

"Who's in your house Megan?" Mr. Mason asked.

I started crying. I couldn't speak. This can't be happening. I thought I got away. I kept saying no over and over again.

The house phone started to ring. Mr. Mason left to answer it. He came back in looking at me.

"I am going to ask this one more time who is in your house?" Mr. Mason asked.

I shook my head. I looked up at Skyler.

"I need to talk to you. Please!" I begged.

He nodded and took me into the kitchen. I need to tell him.

"Skyler earlier this summer.........." I told him everything.

Once I finished he just stared at me.

"Mike is in my house right now. He's waiting for me. Skyler I'm scared." I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know that I have to tell them who's in your house right?" he said.

I nodded. We walked in and said told them who was in my house but he didn't say how I knew him. I'm grateful he didn't. Mr. Mason looked at me.

"Lets go over and see what he wants." Mr. Mason said.

I looked at Skyler.

"I won't let him hurt you." Skyler whispered.

I trusted him. I knew he would protect me. We all walked over to my house. I waked slightly behind Skyler. Mr. Mason knocked on the door. I heard the door being unlocked. Then I saw his face. My heart froze.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	8. Scared not so much

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!!**

I trusted him. I knew he would protect me. We all walked over to my house. I waked slightly behind Skyler. Mr. Mason knocked on the door. I heard the door being unlocked. Then I saw his face. My heart froze.

* * *

It definitely was Mike. My heart sunk. He was tall, had dark hair and brown eyes. He also had muscles. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled and glanced at me. Skyler's eyes were hard. He was glaring at Mike. Mike noticed Skyler's reaction and smiled even wider. Revealing his teeth. His canine teeth were sharper. OMG they're fangs! I felt like I couldn't breath. That's impossible. Mike started walking towards me, Zac moved himself in front of me. Skyler growled. It sounded mean and territorial.

"Back off." Skyler growled.

Mike kept walking forward.

Mr. Mason grabbed Mike's arm and shoved him back inside the house.

Who knew Mr. Mason had an attitude.

We followed Mr. Mason inside my house. I haven't been here for a whole day it was weird. I looked around and saw Nathan sitting in the living room.

OMG! He told him. Why????

"I'm sorry Megan." Nathan said.

I shook my head. I didn't believe him.

"No you're not" I said.

He nodded realizing I wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"Do you feel better now?" Mike asked Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa. Everyone was silent for about three minutes. Until I spoke.

"Why are you two even here?" I asked harshly.

"Well this is why were here." Mike said gesturing to everyone on the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skyler asked more harshly then I did.

He waved the question off dismissively.

"Have you told them Megan?" Mike asked with a smile on his face.

"As a matter a fact she has." Skyler said.

"Really? Very interesting." Mike said watching Skyler carefully.

"And I assume you have told her your secret as well." Mike said.

"No I haven't." Skyler said.

What on Earth are they talking about?

"You don't trust her?" Mike asked curiously.

"Trust has nothing to do with it." Skyler hissed.

"Are you sure about that kid?" Mike asked.

"Look at the time. I need to get going. But this wont be the last time you see me Megan. Same goes for the rest of you. Bye!" Mike said.

Just like that Mike and Nathan were gone. I turned to look at Skyler.

"What did he mean by 'I assume you told her your secret'?" I asked Skyler.

"Nothing. He meant nothing by it." Skyler said slowly.

When he said that he wasn't looking at me. That's when I knew he was lying. But I decided not to push it well for now.

Only a few minutes later I was back at Skyler's house. It was weird. I've only known them for a few day's but it seems like a life time. Their house was like my second home. Skyler disappeared to his room. I went up the stairs to talk to Skyler. Once I got to his door I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I decided to go in. I opened the door and saw Skyler laying on his bed asleep. I tip-toed over to his bed and sat on the floor near his head. He was so cute when he was asleep. I sat there for awhile looking around his room. My eyes kept coming back to him. I slowly reached my hand up and stroked his face. His skin was so soft and flawless. I froze when he moved. I stroked his face again. He sighed. I started to shake his arm softly. He turned around. I got on the edge of his bed and started to shake his arm again.

"Skyler." I said.

He turned on his back and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to talk." I said.

"Okay. What about?" he asked.

He sat up.

"About what happened earlier." I said softly.

"No." he said.

"Please." I whispered.

He shook his head.

"Fine!" I said.

I stood up and started to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." I mumbled.

"No you're not!" Skyler said.

"I'll stay _if_ you answer some of my questions." I offered.

He thought about this for a minute.

"Okay. Ask away." he said.

I smiled. Yes!!!!

"Why won't you tell me your secret?" I asked.

"Because it's dangerous." he said softly.

"Why did Mike grow fangs?" I asked.

Skyler's head shot up at that moment. He looked shocked.

"Yo- You noticed?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"He's a vampire and you are too!" I said finally putting the pieces together.

They were all really attractive, fast, elegant, and acted odd.

He nodded slowly. Probably waiting for me to scream or something. But I wasn't going to do that. I sat on his bed again. This suprised him. He backed up slowly.

"What?" I asked.

He stood up and hovered over me. I looked up at him and saw his fangs form. He leaned forward.

"You should be scared." he said staring me in the eyes.

I was kind of scared but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Is your whole family vampires?" I asked.

He nodded. Then he sat down next to me and sighed.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

"Because I trust you and I know you wouldn't hurt me." I whispered.

He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. My heart started fluttering.

"You shouldn't." he whispered.

"Too bad." I whispered back.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	9. Werewolf

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter....... Also it is short but I promise the next one will be longer!!!!!!**

He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. My heart started fluttering.

"You shouldn't." he whispered.

"Too bad." I whispered back.

* * *

He smiled and I smiled back. I felt like I was in heaven when his lips touched mine. Too bad it didn't last that long. We heard a knock on the door.

"Megan! Your mom needs you home right now." Mary said.

I wish that kiss lasted longer.

"Coming." I said.

Skyler looked up at me as I turned to leave.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." I said.

I walked out the door and went down stairs smiling.

I said bye to everyone ans walked to my house. My mom and some man were in the living room. Who's he?

"Megan this is my fiance Lance. Lance this is my daughter Megan." my mom said with a big smile.

I was a ring on her ring finger. Oh my God!!!!!! Just what I need. I hate her how could she do this to me. I don't even know him.

"ummmmm..... hi." I said uncomfortably.

"Hi" he said.

"Sweetheart, Lance has a child your age and we think you two will be great friends. His name is Thomas." she said.

Great I thought sarcastically.

"Cool" I said.

Lance looked at me oddly. My mom said she had to go to the bathroom. Which left lAnce and I alone.

"Where were you?" Lance asked.

"Next door. With my friends." I said.

"You should stay away from them." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're vampires." he said.

I smiled.

"I know!" I said.

"I'm a werewolf and so is my son." he said.

Uh-oh!

"Does my mom know?" I asked.

"Yes." he said with a smile.

"Does this mean we have to move in with you?" I asked.

"No, my son and I are moving in here. Your house is bigger." he explained.

Just then my mom walked in.

"Did you guys have a nice chat?" she asked.

I nodded.

I walked up stairs to my room. I opened my window and looked out. Skyler's window was closed but I could see him. I grabbed a marble and threw it at his window and he turned around and saw me. He opened his window.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

He told me his email address. I walked over to laptop and emailed him.

_Megan: I just found out my mom is engaged to be married_

_Skyler: That's cool_

_Megan: To a werewolf!!!!!!!_

_Skyler: ........ That sucks._

_Megan: duh_

_Skyler: Does he know about my family?_

_Megan: Yes..... srry_

_Skyler: He would find out eventually. Does this mean you're moving?_

_Megan: He said his **son **and him are moving here b/c my house is bigger_

_Skyler: Mary will be happy to hear that._

_Megan: what about you? are you happy to hear that?_

_Skyler: Yes! But I am kind of pissed about the werewolf thing._

_Megan: I should go to bed. Can I come over tomorrow?_

_Skyler: Of course! Good night. By the way whats his name?_

_Megan: Lance. See you then. Good night._

I logged off and turned off the computer. I changed and jumped into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep.

I sat up and stretched. I took a shower, put make up on and changed. I waked down stairs to see my mom and that Lance dude kissing. So disgusting. I shuddered. I turned and went out the front door. I walked next door and knocked on the door. Skyler answered the door. That was different.

"Hey" he said.

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. This would be our first actual kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist.

He pulled me closer. Mary walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Mary asked.

We pulled back quickly. She is starting to get in my nerves.

"Nothing" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room.

She sat me on her bed and stared at me for a long time.

I wonder if she is going to yell.

If she does I am going to run.

"I knew you liked him! I am going to tell Tiffany, Jasmin, and Anna-Rose! They are going to be so excited." she said as she pulled her cell phone out.

Crap!!!!! Tiffany is going to kill me!

Mary called Anna-Rose first. I heard screaming in the background. Mary wasn't kidding about them being excited. I heard that she is going to come over to see if it is true. Then Mary called Jasmin. She said she was going to come over too. The Mary called Tiffany. Tiffany sounded mad and said she is coming over. Great..... not.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	10. Bitten

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! I'm keeping my promise on how I will make this chapter longer. I will also clear up the whole engagement thing. I didn't put that she was acting weird in the last chapter's because I didn't know how to write it out without making my story even more cheesy than it already is. Sorry! I hope what I do put clears it all up. p.s. This is my longest chapter so far!!!!**

Mary called Anna-Rose first. I heard screaming in the background. Mary wasn't kidding about them being excited. I heard that she is going to come over to see if it is true. Then Mary called Jasmin. She said she was going to come over too. The Mary called Tiffany. Tiffany sounded mad and said she is coming over. Great..... not.

* * *

As Mary and I were waiting we watched t.v. I didn't really watch it I more or less thought about my mom getting married to a werewolf. She had been acting strange. She acted happier. She never notice that I was gone. She rarely talked to me. When we first moved here she unpacked her stuff and then disappeared. I guess she was going to see Lance. But why wouldn't she tell me? I heard a knock on the front door and Mary shot up and answered it. Tiffany was glaring at me as she walked into the room. But everyone else was smiling. Here comes the questions. They all started asking me questions at the same time. It was very annoying but funny at the same time. But I decided to stop them before they started yelling.

"Stop! Now you all need to speak at one time or else I wont be able to answer your questions. Okay?" I said loud enough for all of them to hear.

They all nodded. Tiffany went first. Joy!

"Why does he like you?" she asked with a sneer.

Whats her problem? Oh I know she hates my guts.

"I don't know how about you ask him. I bet he will be happy to tell you!" I said trying not to smack her.

She was about to say something when Jasmin interrupted. I love you Jasmin!!!!

"How was it the kiss I mean?" Jasmin asked with curiosity.

I take that "I love you" back.

"Fine. I guess." I said.

The truth was I didn't really have anything to compare it to. I didn't date and I've never been kissed before.

"What do you mean 'Fine. I guess.'?" Jasmin asked.

I waved her off and pointed to Anna-Rose. Please don't ask the same question.

"Why won't you answer Jasmin's question?" Anna-Rose asked.

Now I have to answer Jasmin's question.

"Because I have never been kissed before and I don't date and that's why I didn't want to answer her question!" I said sounding embarrassed.

Everyone jaws hit the floor except for Tiffany's. She just smiled evilly. uh-oh! This can't be good.

"Wait till Skyler hears about this." she said.

"Skyler can we speak with you for a minute?" She yelled upstairs to Skyler.

"No" he yelled back.

"We're holding your girlfriend hostage" she yelled.

"I highly doubt that." he said as he made his way down the stairs.

Once Skyler came down Tiffany grabbed him by the arm and shoved him next to me on the sofa. He pretty much landed on top of me. He's a vampire. Why didn't he get out of her grip?

"Did you know Megan hasn't dated anyone before you and has never been kissed until you kissed her?" Tiffany asked.

"Yep" was all Skyler said.

I never told him that. He must be lying to her. Take that Tiffany!!!!!

"Why do you like her and not me?" Tiffany asked meanly.

He gave me the is she kidding me look. I tried not to laugh. Sadly she wasn't kidding.

"Well you are mean, Megan is not. Megan is funny, you are not. Megan has a pretty smile and you don't. Megan is extremely pretty and you definitely are not. And Megan has beautiful eyes and you don't." Skyler said.

Did he just say what I think he said? Apparently Tiffany had the same thought. She looked completely shocked. Anna-Rose and Jasmin looked amazed. Mary also looked shocked. I didn't know how to react.

"But I'm like you and she isn't. I'm a vampire. You should love me." Tiffany cried.

I knew she was a vamp! It explained so much. It makes since why he shouldn't get out of her grip.

"I'm sorry I don't love you Tiffany." Skyler said.

Ha ha ha ha! Tiffany started to cry. Grow up! Skyler rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at that. Tiffany looked at me then Skyler and took off running. She was fast. She was gone in a blink of an eye. I glanced at Mary and the girls and saw they were leaving the room. I glanced at Skyler.

"Did you mean that?" I asked.

"That I don't love her? Then yeah." he said.

"Not that part" I said as I rolled my eyes.

He stared at me for a few seconds then leaned forward and kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

I nodded.

I kissed him back. I felt his hands travel down my back as we kissed. I leaned forward and he fell on his back. I crawled up his body. My fingers were in his hair as he kissed me. His lips moved slowly down to my neck. I forgot that he was a vampire till that moment. I felt like I couldn't breath. I felt his fangs up against my neck. He bite me and all I felt was a pinch. Then everything felt sweet and magical. I didn't know how to explain it. It just felt amazing. I felt a shiver go down my spine. We were like that for a few minutes. His lips started to go back to mine.

At some point Mary came in. She comes in at the worst times!

"Hey! Guy's mom and dad are going to be here in a few minutes." Mary warned.

Skyler glared at her. Mary's in trouble.

"Your point is?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Do you want to get in trouble for having a make out session in the living room on the sofa?" she asked.

She made it seem like we were doing something bad.

"I could care less." he hissed.

"Did you feed from her?" Mary asked looking shocked.

"N- No!" he stuttered.

She looked at my neck.

"Really? Then what's that on her neck?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said.

She shook her head.

"You do know if mom or dad sees that you are going to be in so much trouble right?" she asked.

Why would he be in trouble?

"They wont see it. Her hair will cover it." he stated.

"If you say so." she said sounding worried.

"I just don't want either of you in trouble." she added.

"We wont get in trouble." he said as he rolled his eyes.

I sat up and moved my hair off to the side to cover the bite mark.

"Told you!" he said to his sister.

"Be careful around our parents because if they see that they'll flip out." Mary said to me.

I nodded.

"So now over the top movements." I said.

"Exactly!" Mary said.

Skyler rolled his eyes and kissed me softly. Mary turned so she couldn't see.

"Can you guy's do that while I'm not in the room?" she pleaded.

"I thought you wanted us together." he said smirking.

"I do I just don't want to see you guy's kissing all the time." she whined.

Skyler kissed me softly just as his parents walked through the front door. But he didn't seem to care. He pulled back just as his parents walked into the room. They were both smiling. They were always so happy. I wonder why.

"Hey guy's! How has your day been?" Mr. Mason said.

We all murmured fine.

Nick came into the room. Then he saw me and waved.

"Hey Megan! How are you?" Nick asked.

"Fine!" I said.

Zac and Abby were out and just got back.

Zac smiled at me. Abby came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey!" Abby said.

"Hey" I said.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Mason asked.

I hope so. Mrs. Mason is a great cook.

"It depends on what my mom is doing. But if I can I will." I said sweetly.

She smiled.

"Speaking of your mother. I heard about her engagement. Do you like the guy?" Mr. Mason asked.

"No I don't" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Did you tell him everything?" I asked Skyler.

He nodded.

"Because he's a werewolf and thinks I should stay away from you guys." I said.

"Does he now?" Zac said sounding like his father.

We all started laughing at that including Mr. Mason. My cell phone rang. It was my mom.

Great I thought sarcastically.

_"Hey mom. What's up?" I said._

_"Sweetheart I'm planning on going to Lance's house tonight do you think you will be alright by yourself or do you want me to come home?" she asked._

_"Do you think I can stay with Mr. and Mrs. Mason tonight?" I asked my mom and Mr. and Mrs. Mason at the some time._

I am so talented.

_"Sure! If they want you there." she said sounding relived that she didn't have to come home._

Jerk!

_"Bye mom!" I said._

_"Bye" she said._

I hung up the phone.

That was a quick phone call. She must already be at his house.

"You can stay here." Skyler and Mr. Mason said.

Mrs. Mason went in the kitchen and Mr. Mason followed. Everyone else stayed in the living room staring at me.

"Skyler you seem to be a bit more out spoken today. What's going on?" Zac asked.

"He fed from her" Mary said to Zac.

Zac looked like he was going to kill Skyler. What's wrong with feeding from me?

"What!?!?!?!?! Why?????" he asked.

"Because they were making out and he wanted to." Mary answered for Skyler.

"That had nothing to do with it." Skyler said.

Skyler is pissed off. _Note to self: Don't make Skyler mad!!!!_

"Then what was the reasoning behind it?" Zac asked.

"I don't know. It just happened." Shyler said as he put his head on his hands.

He was upset with his self. He shouldn't be. It's not like he hurt me.

Zac watched his brother and realized he wasn't lying.

"Okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again unless she lets you. Okay?" He said.

Which means he can feed from me whenever he wants.

"Okay" Skyler said.

Nick looked confused.

"Nick don't tell mom and dad okay." Zac said.

Nick just nodded.

We all sat there in silence. Why dose Zac and Mary make it seem like it is a bad thing for Skyler to feed from me?

I am going to ask Skyler later. I wonder if he will tell me.

Zac stood up and said "I am going to take a shower."

We turned the t.v. on. We all sat there in silence. I just stared at the screen because I wasn't interested in watching what was on. I was thinking about the what happened earlier with Skyler. It was amazing. It was like heaven. I felt his arm around my shoulder. I leaned up against him and sighed. I felt myself going to sleep. We wouldn't be eating for a few hours anyway so I decided to let the power of sleep take over me.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	11. Worried

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! I enjoy comments/reviews. They make my day! I'm happy to see that all of you like my story so far. Just to let you know my story is far from over. :) Check the poll on my profile and vote.**

We turned the t.v. on. We all sat there in silence. I just stared at the screen because I wasn't interested in watching what was on. I was thinking about the what happened earlier with Skyler. It was amazing. It was like heaven. I felt his arm around my shoulder. I leaned up against him and sighed. I felt myself going to sleep. We wouldn't be eating for a few hours anyway so I decided to let the power of sleep take over me.

* * *

I felt my eyes close and then I was sound asleep. I woke up to someone saying my name.

"Megan? Megan. Megan. Wake up. Dinner's ready." Skyler said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Like it matters I'm starving.

"It's 7:00. Let's go get something to eat." he said.

"Really? Wow!" I said.

"Let's go." he said as he pulled me to my feet.

I nodded and walked with him to the dinning room. We sat down next to each other and everyone started eating.

"Look who decided to wake from the dead." Nick said with a smirk.

He is so annoying.

Skyler gave him the finger. Funny! I made sure my hair was covering the bite mark. It was thank goodness. As we ate we talked. I mostly stayed mute. I wasn't really up to talking. They were such a happy family. I wish my family was like that. But it wasn't. I didn't even know who my father was. I wonder what he's like. I wonder what he looks like. I wonder if he misses me.

"Megan?" Mr. Mason said.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I heard you and Mary are going to the beach tomorrow." Mr. Mason said.

"Yeah we are." I said.

I actually forgot about that. Thanks Mr. Mason.

"What time are you two thinking of going?" he asked.

Mary answered this time.

"Twelve." Mary said.

He nodded seeming satisfied. What about the bite mark? How am I supposed to keep it covered at the beach??

I stood up and Skyler followed. We walked into the kitchen and put our plates in the dish washer. I turned around and was facing him. I didn't realize he was staring so close to me. He leaned forward and kissed my lips so softly. I kissed him back. It felt good, right, and perfect. Zac walked in. These people come in at the worst times. Jezzz! Skyler pulled back and looked at his brother. Zac's eyebrow was raised. I bet 5 bucks Skyler is in trouble.

"You do know mom or dad could have walked in here at any moment while you two were kissing?" Zac asked sounding intimidating.

The sound of Zac's voice didn't faze Skyler. Skyler just rolled his eyes.

"I know. Dad." Skyler said.

Zac snickered. Skyler smirked. Abby came running into the room.

"You won't believe what Nick just told your parents!" she said sounding vary worried.

"What?" Zac asked.

"He told them about Skyler feeding from Megan because Mary kicked him." she said sounding out of breath.

"I'm gonna kill him." Zac and Skyler said.

Abby looked very worried. Mr. Mason came into the room and looked at me and Skyler. We are in soooooooooo much trouble.

"What were you thinking?" Mr. mason yelled.

I'm scared. I backed up behind Skyler.

"I-" was all Skyler got to say.

"He wasn't thinking! It just happened. We don't know why. Anyway I already yelled at him for it." Zac said.

"You knew?" Mr. Mason growled.

Zac nodded.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Mr. Mason asked.

"No, because there wasn't a need to tell you. He didn't hurt her or turn her so there is nothing to worry about." Zac explained.

Mr. Mason nodded and sighed. He looked at me.

"How are you going to explain this to Lance?" Mr. Mason asked me softly.

I shrugged.

"Do you think he will notice?" Zac asked his dad.

"If he knows that she hangs out with vampires then yes he will be looking for it." Mr. Mason said.

"Then how wil I keep him from seeing it?" I asked.

"Make-up. That's what I did." Abby said.

Zac's eyes widened. I'm guessing Mr. Mason never heard about that.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's made a mistake like that huh?" Skyler said smirking.

Zac narrowed his eyes at Skyler. Nick came running in.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Nick yelled.

Zac and Skyler both glared at Nick. Nick took off running and so did Zac and Skyler. Mrs. Mason walked in and looked at Mr. Mason. Mary followed in behind her mom.

"I'm sorry" Mary mouthed to me.

I nodded.

"Boy's!" Mrs. Mason said.

As soon as she said that they were back in the kitchen except for Nick.

"Where's Nick?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"He's locked in the basement!" Zac said happily.

Skyler smiled.

Everyone started to laugh, well everyone but Mrs. Mason. Mrs. Mason looked very mad.

She left the room and came back with Nick. I wish he stayed down there longer. Mrs. Mason told them to be nice to each other. I hope she doesn't yell at Skyler. She turned to me and gave a look that said we-need-to-talk. I nodded and went into her office. I sat down on the chair. The chair was really comfy.

"Megan, I know that Skyler fed from you." she said.

Please don't yell at me.

"I know you know." I said not looking at her.

"You think I'm going to yell at you don't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I would never yell at you. But him feeding from you could of killed you or even worse turned you." she said softly.

I nodded. She was worried. I understood.

"But neither of those things happened to me so you don't have to worry." I said looking up this time.

She had a sad expression on her face.

"I know but what if he feed from you again? What if he doesn't stop? I don't want you to be scared but you have to know these things." she said.

"You have to understand" she pleaded.

"I understand." I said.

I guess I figured out why everyone was so mad at Skyler for feeding from me.

"Good! If you have any question's feel free to ask me or my husband." she said.

I nodded. I stood up and left the room. Mary was in the living room. I collapsed next to her on the sofa. She smiled.

"Have a nice chat with my mom?" she asked.

"It was okay I guess." I said.

"Where's Skyler?" I asked.

"In his room with our dad, Nick and Zac." she said trying not to laugh.

I looked up and saw all four of them coming down the stairs. Zac, Skyler, and Nick all looked upset. Mr. Mason was smiling.

"Hey girls!" Mr. Mason said.

"Hey Dad!" Mary said.

"Hey!" I said.

Mary turned up the music on the t.v. when "Down" by Jay Sean came on. We started singing along. By the end we were laughing hysterically. Mr. Mason left the room in the middle of the song. How rude! Nick was laughing. Skyler and Zac looked at us like we are insane.

"What?" Mary asked while laughing.

Addy walked in and saw Mary and I laughing.

"Why are they laughing so hard?" Abby asked Zac.

"They were singing a song horribly." he said.

Mary threw a remote at his head. She got him.

"Touchdown!" Mary said in a deep voice.

Which got allot of laughter out of me, Abby, Nick, and Skyler. Zac glared at her.

One we all stopped laughing we all sat there in silence. The t.v. was on mute when a commercial came on. The commercial was for condoms.

Mary and I started laughing again. Abby noticed the commercial and started laughing too. The guys came over and saw the t.v. and looked like they were about to die. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"OMG!" Nick said.

We stopped laughing.

"I'm tired! Megan and I are going to go to bed. Good night to all and to all a good night!" She said.

Abby and I started laughing. I stood up and walked up the stairs with Mary. We got in our pj's. We hopped into bed and started talking.

"I think we should bring Skyler with us when we go to the beach." Mary said,

"Okay." I said

"I also think we should bring his friends!' she said.

"Sure!" I said.

I fell asleep. I was so tired. Tonight was a long night. I feel asleep. Once I was asleep I had a strange dream.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. Don't forget to vote in the poll! ~winged**


	12. Dad's

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! This chapter is a bit short but it's good. Check the poll on my profile and vote.**

I fell asleep. I was so tired. Tonight was a long night. I feel asleep. Once I was asleep I had a strange dream.

* * *

The dream was very strange.

_**(Here's the dream)**_

_I ran around to the back door of the Mason's house. Skyler was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. He looked like he was 21 Mary came running up behind me and pinned me down to the ground. She looked like she was 21. That's weird._

_"Give me the book back!" Mary said._

_I tossed the book to Skyler and he caught it. He took off running. Mary ran after him. I git up and followed. I jumped on Mary and held her down so Skyler could get away. Mary pushed me off of her. She smiled and took off after him. She jumped on his back and he threw her off. But she grabbed the book. Bumer!_

_Mary sighed and jumped on the couch. She smiled at us and we smiled back. I walked over to Skyler and gave him a huge kiss on his lips. He was so perfect. His hands were on the small of my back. I shuddered. He smiled. I pressed my body into his. I wrrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer which was impossible since I was already really close. Mary looked back and took a picture. I turned my face so I wasn't in the picture._

_"Megan stop doing that." Mary whined._

_I turned around and the camera flashed. I rolled my eyes._

_"Do you want to go see your dad?" Skyler asked._

_I smiled and said "As long as you come." _

_He nodded and smiled. He kissed me._

_Mary smiled._

_"We are putting that picture in the baby book." Mary said._

I woke up! I looked over at Mary she was still sound asleep. I looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. I sat up and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and saw Zac sitting on the couch. He looked so sweet.

"Hey Zac." I said softly.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" he asked looking worried.

"I had a weird dream." I said truthfully.

"What about?" he asked sounding concerned.

I just shook my head. I thought about the dream. What baby was Mary talking about?? Why did Skyler and Mary look 21? And what did Skyler mean by did I want to see my dad?????

I am so confused.

Zac waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I zoned out there for a few seconds" I said.

He nodded and scooted over so I had room.

"Thanks" I said.

He just smiled.

He was watching some t.v. show. I didn't bother to see what was on because I wasn't in the mood to watch it.

"Zac? Why are your parents so upset about the whole feeding thing?" I asked hoping for more information.

"They don't want to see you get hurt. Dad feed from mom when they were younger. He took to much and she almost died so he turned her. He doesn't want Nick, Skyler, or I to make the same mistake." Zac said softly.

"Wow. I didn't know that." I said.

"Dad doesn't like to talk about it." Zac said.

"That must of been hard on him." I said.

Zac nodded.

"On the bright side they are still together." I said.

Zac smiled.

"Yeah I guess. Speaking of dad's you don't talk about yours." Zac stated.

"I don't know my dad." I said softly.

"Sorry!" Zac grimaced.

"I should go to bed." I said.

"Good night" He said.

I gave him a hug and went up stairs. I saw Skyler's bed room light was on and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

I walked in.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" he asked.

I shrugged.

I layed down next to him. He smiled.

"I wanted to come and bother you." I said.

He smirked.

"If Mary is a vampire why can she sleep?" I asked.

"She was born as a vampire so she can pretty much do anything human." he said.

"That makes sense." I said.

I slid under his covers. It was so cold in this house. He stroked my cheek. I smiled. He sat up and turned the light off. I felt him lay down next to me. I snuggled next to him. It was so cold. I felt Skyler's fingers tracing circles on my back. I started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up again. Skyler was still asleep but his bedroom door was open. I looked closer and saw somebody behind Skyler's door. Who could that be? I sat up and shook Skyler's arm. He woke up right away. I put my finger to my lips pointing to his door. He smirked and sat up. He crawled off the bed and stood in front of the door. Then he grabbed Nick from behind the door. Nick was fighting him but Skyler had a good grip on him.

"What are you doing in here?" Skyler asked.

"What were you two doing in here?" Nick countered.

"Sleeping. Now answer my question before I punch you." Skyler threatened.

He's so hot when he's mad. Actually he's hot in whatever mood he is in.

"I saw Megan come in her last night and as soon as you guys were quite I came in. I wanted to see what you guys were doing!" Nick said quickly.

Nick looked scared. Poor kid! Skyler let him go.

"Get out of my room." Skyler said.

Nick nodded and took off running.

Skyler started laughing.

"My brother actually thought I was going to punch him." Skyler said while laughing.

"Do you and your friends want to come to the beach with us?" I asked.

He stopped laughing.

"Does Mary know you were going to ask me?" he asked.

"Actually it was her idea." I said smiling.

"Sure I can come. Are you sure you want my friends there?" he asked.

I nodded.

He smiled.

"Okay. I call them up. But first lets eat" he said.

We both ran down stairs. When I saw two guys. That's an understatement. I should of said two really hot guys!

They both looked at me and smiled.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. Don't forget to vote in the poll! ~winged**


	13. The Beach Part 1

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! This chapter is a bit short. Check the poll on my profile and vote.**

They both looked at me and smiled.

* * *

I felt heat creeping to my face.

"Hey Adam! Hey Mark! What are you guys doing here?" Skyler asked.

"Your sister called and said you were going to the beach with her and her friends. By the way who are you?" Mark asked me.

Mark was huge! He was extremely muscular. Adam was the same way. Actually the looked exactly alike. But Mark looked older. They both had blue eyes and blond hair and pale skin. They must be vampires.

"This is Skyler's girlfriend Megan." Mary said.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Adam asked.

"For a few days now!" Mary said.

Mary was staring at Adam. No wonder why she wanted Skyler's friends to come along. She like of of them!

"Really?" Adam and Mark said at the same time.

"When were you planing on telling us?" Mark asked.

"Today!" Skyler said.

"You lie!" Adam accused.

We all laughed.

Adam is definitely the one to go to if you want to laugh.

"So when are we going to the beach?" Adam asked.

"When the rest of my friends I get here and when Skyler and Megan change." Mary said.

"Is that a hint for us to go change?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Can you wait till I eat something?" I asked.

"Sure! We wouldn't want you to go hungry would we." she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed a bagel. I set it down on a napkin for a second. When I was about to reach for it I saw it was gone. I looked at Skyler and saw he took a bite off if it. I hit is arm.

"That's mine." I whined.

He handed it back to me. I just looked at it then shook my head.

"I'll get another one." I said.

Once I got another one I didn't put it down. Worried that someone would take it. Again! When I finished it I went up stairs. I was joined by Mary. She handed me the new purple mono-kini she got me while we were out shopping. I pulled it on. She handed me a tube top and cut off jeans to put over it. Once I got everything on Mary and I went down stairs to see Anna-Rose, Jasmin and some guy. Jasmin was clinging to Mark. Anna-Rose was cling to the other guy who's name I did not know. That's when I realized Mary's plan. There was 4 guy's and 4 girls. I walked over to Skyler and wrapped my arms around him. I wonder where Tiffany is.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the guy who's name I still don't know.

"Shut up, Jason." Skyler said while rolling his eyes.

So his name is Jason. Jason was tall, he had a nice body, had ash blond hair, and was pale. I bet he's a vampire.

"So now that everybody is here can we go to the beach?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Mary said.

We all grabbed out beach towels and the guys grabbed two surf boards. I am so not surfing! We all got in the SUV and Mary turned the radio on. I didn't recognize the song that came on. All I knew was that it was pop. I was sitting next to Jasmin. She was singing along to the song. She was actually a good singer. The car ride was thirty minutes long. And man was that the longest thirty minutes of my life.

Once we were settled on the sand at the beach. I took my shirt and shorts off. All the other girls did the same thing. The guys just took their shirts off and went running, at a normal speed, to the water. All the girls starred at them. About thirty minutes later I saw a girl walk over to Skyler and start flirting with him. She was blond and had huge blue eyes. She was also model thin. She was perfect. I watched to see if I should go over. I saw her playfully push him. At that point I wanted to slap her. Anna-Rose looked at me.

"Are you going to do something?" Anna-Rose asked.

"I want to but...." I trailed off.

"You should go over there and punch her!" Mary said.

"If you don't I will." Jasmin said.

I tried not to laugh. They were such good friends.

"I'll go over there only if one of you comes with me." I said.

"I'll go!" Jasmin said.

Jasmin and I walked over to Skyler and the girl. She was giggling like crazy.

"Hey Skyler!" Jasmin said.

I glared at him.

"Hey!" Skyler said nervously.

One of the guys whispered "Skyler's in trouble."

"What's your name?" Jasmin asked the girl.

"Allie." she said sweetly.

"Hi Allie! I'm Jasmin. And do you know who this is?" Jasmin asked.

The girl looked at me. Then shook her head.

"No I don't. Who is she?" She asked sounding confused.

"She's his girlfriend." Jasmin said.

Allie's eyes narrowed at me. I looked at Skyler. I grabbed his arm and pulled him as far away from Allie as I could so we could talk.

"What was that about?" I asked harshly.

"What did I do?" Skyler asked just as harshly.

I was taken aback by that.

"I think you should be asking what didn't I do." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sounding confused but mad.

Jasmin walked up then without Allie. Where did she go?

"You didn't stop her from flirting with you." She said a bit meanly.

"Okay I see what this is about. Your jealous." he said to me.

"I am not!" I said.

"Really? Then what was it then?" he asked.

"It was the fact that you didn't make her stop or better yet go away. You have a girlfriend remember?" Jasmin said sounding pissed.

"How can I forget when one of you mentions it every few minutes?" he said.

"Well you did just then when Allie started to talk to you." Jasmin said.

She looked as though she was going to punch him. I need to get her away so she can cool down.

"Jasmin! Come with me for a minute." I said quickly.

I pulled her arm and took her back to Mary and Anna-Rose. I sat down and she sat down next to me.

"Jasmin are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I just- I don't want to see you hurt. Your one of my friends Megan. You are really sweet and pretty. Last year the guy I was dating was cheating on me and I never found out until one of my friends told me. I was devastated. I don't want to see that happen to you." Jasmin whispered.

"I guess that's why I was so hard on Skyler." she said.

"He deserved it" Mary said.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the guys were coming up.

"Jasmin what did you say that made that girl cry?" Anna-Rose asked.

We all looked at Jasmin.

"I'll tell you guys later." Jasmin said.

"Tell us now" Mary whined.

We all started laughing at Mary. The guys came up to us and sat down. Skyler was about to sit next to me when Mary called me over.

"Hey Megan come over here!" Mary said.

I hesitated but went over anyway.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. Don't forget to vote in the poll! ~winged**


	14. The Beach Part 2

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! This chapter is a bit short. Check the poll on my profile and vote.**

I hesitated but went over anyway.

* * *

She handed me my ipod. I totally forgot I brought it.

"Thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome." she said.

I walked back over to my towel and sat down. Skyler looked at me. I was trying hard not to look at him because I was mad and I knew if I looked at him I wouldn't be mad at him anymore. I put my ipod on shuffle and started listening to music. I felt Skyler's hand on my back. He stroked my back and it made me shiver. Why does he have this effect on me? He laid down next to me and stared at me.

"Megan." he whispered.

I almost looked but stopped myself.

"Megan please." Skyler begged.

I looked at him. I regretted it.

He tilted my chin and kissed my lips. I pulled away quickly. I'm still mad at him. He pulled the headphone's off of me.

"I'm sorry Megan. Please listen to me. I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. His cool breath felt good.

"I want to but how do I know your not going to just leave when someone better comes along." I said really softly.

"You don't know. You just have to believe in me and trust me." he whispered.

Jasmin looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you cheat on her Skyler I will seriously kill you. Understand??" Jasmin hissed.

He nodded then looked back at me.

"I would never cheat on you. I promise." He said looking me.

I looked back at him and saw he meant it.

I nodded and looked away. I felt his breath on my cheek. His lips trailed down to the bite mark. He stopped and pulled back. I saw he was shaking his head. We all went out to the water now and then. Most of the time I worked on my tan. It was 7:30pm. We all started back to the car. I was really tired. Once in the car I sat next to Skyler. I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. I woke up and we were still in the car. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Mason's house. We pulled into the drive and people started getting out. Skyler helped me get out. He held my hand as we walked to the front door. Everyone decided to stay at Mr. and Mrs. Mason's house because it was late and didn't want to drive this late at night.

Skyler walked me up the stairs. I was pretty much asleep as I walked up the stairs.

"Do you want to sleep in my room or Mary's with all the girls?" Skyler said.

"Yours" I mumbled.

He nodded and picked me up bridle style. I squealed. He sat me down on his bed. He left the room for a few minutes. When he came back he handed me a pile of clothes. I was practically asleep.

"Megan you need to change." Skyler said.

I nodded.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." he said as he left the room.

I changed just like he told me. In about two minutes he was back. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so. I'm just really tired." I said.

He nodded.

"Me too." he said.

He came up next to me. His cool fingers touched my warm skin. It made me shiver. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Are you still mad?" he asked.

"No" I said.

He kissed my forehead.

"We should go to bed." Skyler said.

I sighed.

"But I'm not tired." I said.

"Yes you are Megan. You were practically asleep as you walked up the stairs." he said trying not to laugh.

"No I'm not" I whined.

"Don't do this Megan. Just go to bed." he whispered.

He turned the light off.

"No!" I said

"Megan go to bed. Your tired and I am tired." Skyler said sounding like he was almost asleep.

I turned around to face him. I couldn't see anything but I knew he could see me.

"Please Megan go to bed." Skyler whispered.

"But I don't want to sleep. I want to......" I trailed off.

"What do you want to do?" Skyler said.

I kissed his lips. It felt so good. It felt really good. He pushed me away. That felt like someone stabbed me through my heart.

"Megan stop." he said.

I felt the tears roll down my face. I turned around before he could see. The room lit up. Skyler must of turned the light on. I felt him sit up.

"Megan, are you crying?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"Megan why are you crying?" he asked softly.

I didn't respond.

"Please tell me." he said.

I didn't respond again.

"Megan just tell me." he said sounding annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Not again." he mumbled.

"Megan just tell me. Now." he said.

"No" I said with a shaky voice.

I felt my body being lifted up. Before I knew it I was sitting on his lap. I felt his hands trace circles on my back. I could hear Skyler breathing.

"Megan please just tell me. This is the last time I am going to ask by the way." he said.

"Y-you pu-pushed me away." I said while I was sobbing.

We sat in silence for awhile. Then he spoke.

"Megan I'm sorry." he said.

"No your not." I said as I tried to push away from him.

There was no point in doing that since he's a vampire. He's much stronger than me. He pulled me back and held me close to him. He layed on his back and I was laying on top of him crying. He just held me didn't do or say anything.

"Why?" I whispered.

"What?" he said.

"Why did you push me away?" I asked.

Silence.

"I'm really hungry." he said.

I got off of him. I stared at him. Then I moved my hair that was covering the bite to the other side. If he was hungry he needed to feed. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"No" he said.

"You need to" I said.

He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and crawled over to him. I sat down in front of him.

"Yes" I said.

"Will you stop asking if I do?" he asked.

I nodded.

He tilted my head to the side and bit me. He bit in the same place he did last time. It felt like a pinch at first then I felt nothing at all. Then I felt as though I was floating. I felt light headed. He pulled back. I heard him sigh. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. I heard him leave the room but I didn't follow him. I heard him speaking to someone. The other person talking sounded like Zac. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I started to fall asleep. Soon I was fast asleep.

**Skyler POV:**

I left the room after I fed from her. I knew I didn't take to much but I was worried that I would be able to stop. She tasted so good. It was so addictive.

"Zac." I said.

Zac looked at me. He knew I just fed because my eyes were dark.

"Did you feed from her?" he asked walking out of his room so he wouldn't wake Abby.

"She asked me too. I didn't want to but she. she said that I need to and she wasn't going to let me sleep unless I did." I said quickly.

"Did you take to much?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was worried that I wouldn't stop." I admitted.

"But you did and that's what matters. Are you going to tell mom and dad?" he asked.

I nodded.

I walked down the stairs and saw my mom. I walked over to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Mom I fed from Megan. I was hungry and she said I could." I said quickly.

"Okay" she said.

"Are you mad or no?" I asked.

"I'm not mad. I'll tell your dad you go to bed." she said.

"Good night." I said.

I was in my room in a few seconds. I saw Megan asleep on my bed. She looked so peaceful. I laid down next to her. I felt her cuddle closer to me. I feel asleep pretty quickly after that.

**Megans POV:**

I had that same dream again.

Then I woke up laying next to Skyler. I sat up and looked next to me.

"Good morning" he said with a huge smile on his perfect face.

"Good morning" I said.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. Don't forget to vote in the poll! ~winged**


	15. Running

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!!!!!! Check the poll on my profile and vote.**

"Good morning" I said.

* * *

I smiled at him. I looked at his lap. He had a lap top and it looked like he was IMing someone. I wonder who it was.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"IMing someone." he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jeremy." he said saying Jeremy's name like it was a disease.

I tried not to laugh.

"I guess you don't like him." I said.

"No I don't." he agreed.

"Then why are you IMing him?" I asked.

"It's a vampire thing." he said.

"So by vampire thing you mean non of my business." I said.

"No that's not what I meant. But take it however you want to take it." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked.

"I'll be right back I have to go get a glass of ....... water." he said.

I heard a bing. I looked at the conversation they were having.

_Jeremy: Hey Skyler! What's up?_

_Skyler: What do you want?"_

_Jeremy: Why do you automatically assume I want something?_

_Skyler: You always do_

_Jeremy: True._

_Skyler: So what is it this time?_

_Jeremy: The girl._

_Skyler: What girl???_

I looked at the most recent IM.

_Jeremy: Your girl._

I put the laptop down. I was in total shock. He wanted me. Why? I saw Skyler come back in.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Skyler asked.

"Who is Jeremy?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter who he is." he said as he sat down.

He picked up the lap top and read the IM. He looked like he was about to die. He typed something into the box but I didn't have enough time to read it. Then he looked at me.

"Did you read the IM's?" he asked.

I looked away.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to know what you were hiding from me." I said.

I heard him mumble something. I looked over at him. He looked like he wanted to hit something.

"Why does he want me? How does he know about me?" I asked softly.

"He wants you because you're close to me. I don't know how he knows about you." he said.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him. We walked down the stairs in silence. I saw Mr. Mason look up. He gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Mason asked.

He got up and walked over to us.

"Jeremy." I said.

Mr. Mason looked at me then to Skyler.

"What does he want now?" Mr. Mason said.

"Her" Skyler said emotionless.

"What do you mean 'her'?" he asked.

"He wants Megan." Skyler hissed.

Mr. Mason looked like he was going to yell. I looked at him and watched him pace the room.

"Why?" Mr. Mason said

"I don't know." Skyler whined

Mr. Mason looked at Skyler. Skyler looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Skyler are you okay?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Why would I be okay? He wants her! And I don't know how to stop him." Skyler growled.

Zac entered the room and looked at me.

"Who are we talking about?" Zac asked.

"Jeremy!" Skyler hissed.

Zac's eyes wide at that very moment. Skyler explained everything. Even at the part about me reading the IM's. Mr. Mason tried not to laugh about that part but ended up laughing anyway. Zac just nodded and said "okay." when he had to.

"I dont know how to keep him away from her." Skyler said.

"Maybe we can send her off some place." Nick said as he entered the room.

"I'm standing right here if you didn't notice!" I said meanly to Nick.

"Oh I noticed." he said with a smirk.

"That wasn't funny." Zac said.

"Lighen up!" Nick said.

"This is serious Nick! This isn't a joking matter. If the circumstances were different I would of found that really funny. But he wants her and he will do anything to get her. Because what Jeremy wants Jeremy gets no matter who is in the way." Skyler said.

"Actually Nick has a great idea. We could send some of you away with her and not tell anybody that you are leaving and she would be safe." Mr. Mason suggested.

"For awhile! He wont give up ever!" Skyler said.

"All you will need is awhile. Just tu-" Mr. Mason was interrupted by Skyler.

"No!" Skyler hissed.

"You might have to" Mr. Mason said.

"No I wont." Skyler said.

Skyler turned and tried to walk away but his dad grabbed him and turned him around forcefully.

"Skyler! Listen you may have to." Mr. Mason said.

What are they talking about??

"Okay! If I have to I will." Skyler hissed.

Mr. Mason let go of his son. Skyler disappeared into the kitchen.

"Megan can you follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Mr. Mason said.

"Sure." I said and went into the kitchen.

Skyler had a glass full of blood in his hand. He was sitting on one of the stools. I walked over to him and stood next to him. He looked at me. I loved the stools because you can spin on them. He turned toward me and put his hands on my waist. I kept looking at him. He pulled me closer to him.

"Megan I promise I wont let him touch you. I'll keep you safe." he whispered.

"I'm guessing he is a pretty bad guy." I said softly.

Skyler nodded.

"I love you Megan." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug. When he let go he stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We went up stairs and went to Mary's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Mary was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Mary asked.

Skyler explained again what happened and what their dad's plan was. Mary nodded then looked at me.

"What are you going to do about your mom and Lance?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to think of something." I said.

We all sat there for about five minutes in silence.

"I have an idea. How about you tell your mom and Lance how you feel about my brother, Skyler, and see what they say. If they say you can't be with him say it's unfair and that they cant keep you away from him because of how much you love him. Then run upstairs and pack all your stuff into boxes and toss them out the window. Then take a luggage bag and pack as much clothes in there as possible and toss that down. Then you jump out the window and Skyler will catch you and Skyler can bring you back here. Then we get our stuff together!"She said.

Skyler and I just stared at her.

"Okay. That could work but what about the fact that Lance is a werewolf. Wont he hear what she is doing?" Skyler asked.

"Well maybe when she goes home today she can open the window and we take the boxes over and she can pack right now." Mary suggested.

"That might work." I said.

Skyler nodded in agreement.

"But maybe we can bring the stuff over as soon as I pack it so it doesn't take as long to get me out of there." I said.

"Perfect!" Mary said.

Skyler went down stairs to tell his dad Mary's plan.

"Mary, who is going to come with me?" I asked.

"Well, Skyler and I are. Abby and Zac might come too. But my parents should stay here so nobody gets suspicious." She said while packing her stuff and my stuff from the shopping trip.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. I want to tell you but Skyler made me promise not to tell." She said truthfully.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"So many questions! I honestly don't know!" She said.

I nodded.

I turned and saw Skyler in the doorway. He was staring at me and then he smiled when he notice I was staring back at him. He walked over to Mary and I and sat down.

"You have to leave in fifteen minutes." Skyler said.

"Okay but when are we leaving to go to this mystery place and how did you know Lance was going to be there tonight?" I asked.

"Your mom text you saying that he was going to be there tonight. And we are leaving in the morning." Skyler said.

"You should go home and start packing. See you later." Mary said.

I stood up and so did Skyler. He walked me to the front door. We stood there for a few seconds whick seemed like hours.

"Bye." Skyler said.

He kissed my cheek and was gone. I walked inside and saw Lance and my mom talking.

"Hey! I'm home!" I said.

Lance turned around and glared at me. What's his deal? My mom smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"How was the beach?" she asked.

"It was nice." I said.

"I'm going to go up stairs and change because I've been in these clothes all day." I said.

My mom nodded and started talking with Lance again.

I went up stairs and opened the window. I saw Mary sitting there on my roof smiling. I tried not to laugh. She passed me the boxes and I started packing. Once I finished I had to pass the boxes out the window. I passed them to Mary who passed them to Zac who passed them to Skyler. Finally all the boxes were out of my room. I had to do part two of the plan. I wasn't looking forward to this. I walked down stairs and looked at my mom and Lance.

"Can we talk?" I asked both of them.

"You want to talk to both of us?" Lance said.

I nodded.

"I want to talk about Skyler and I." I said.

My mom smiled. Lance on the other hand frowned.

"I think I love him" I said.

"Love is a really strong word." My mom said but I can tell she was still happy.

"You cant love him. Naomi they are vampires!" he said.

Perfect I thought.

"What?!!?!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!" My mom said sounding shocked.

"Sweetheart did you know that?" my mom asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you seeing him anymore." My mom said.

"You cant stop me from seeing him." I said.

"Yes I can" my mom said.

"No you cant! I love him." I said.

"Don't talk back to your mother." Lance said.

"I hate you!" I said to Lance.

I took off running upstairs. I sat there for awhile crying. I heard something hit my window. I looked out and saw Skyler standing on the ground waiting. I opened the window and closed it behind me. I jumped down and almost screamed. I felt Skyler's arms grab me. I opened my eyes and realized I was inside. Mary and Skyler were watching me.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. Don't forget to vote in the poll! ~winged**


	16. Leaving

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter! Check the poll on my profile and vote. Sorry if the last chapter was to fast or confusing.**

"Are you okay?" Mary asked.

* * *

I shook my head and buried myself into Skyler's chest. He pulled me close as I cried. It hurt so bad that my mom would want me to stay away from him. Why would she want that? Why would she think something like that? Why does she like werewolves better than vampires? Mary rubbed my back and stood up.

"I'll be right back." she whispered.

Then she was gone.

"Why would she want that?" I whispered.

"Want what?" Skyler asked.

"Want me to stay away from you." I cried.

"I don't know. But I know she is unhappy for making you cry." Skyler said.

"She should be unhappy. It's her fault." I said.

"Megan don't be like that. Your mom loves you and she was happy to hear that we are together but she-" I cut him off.

"She hates vampires!" I said.

"I don't think she does. I think she was just shocked." Skyler said.

"Why are you making excuses for her?" I said.

"I'm not!" he said.

"Yes you are!" I whined.

He rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not." he said.

"Do you know how bad I felt?" I asked softly.

"About?" he asked.

"When she told me I cant see you anymore." I whispered.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks again.

"Megan." he said.

He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. My fingers were intertwined in his hair as he kissed me. His lips traveled to my ear.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

"Me too!" I said.

He pressed me down on a bed. I totally forgot that we were in Mary's room until she walked in.

"Stop!" Mary shouted.

Skyler and I scrambled away from each other. Skyler was breathing heavily.

"Wow." I whispered.

Skyler looked at me with a huge smile on his face. Mary looked at us in disbelief.

"I leave for a few minutes and this is what I come back to." she said.

Skyler looked up at his sister and smiled.

"Are you mad about what you came back to?" Skyler asked.

"Kinda! You two were making out on my bed. So that means I will have to burn my sheets." She said.

I laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Mary whined.

"Yes it is!" I said while laughing.

She rolled her eyes.

Skyler was laughing also.

"Skyler you need to go pack your stuff and so do I. Megan will help me." Mary said.

Skyler just nodded and left the room.

Mary and I sat down on her floor as she went through her clothes.

"Here" she murmured while handing me two shirts.

I grabbed them and put them in a bag.

"Why did you want me to put all my stuff in boxes?" I asked.

"Because we might not come back for a long time." She whispered.

"What about your friends and Adam?" I asked.

"They don't matter right now. You need people to protect you. You need us right now not them." She said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"I am right." she said.

She handed me some of the things we bought the other day at the store.

"Why are we taking the stuff we bought at the store?" I asked.

"Just because we aren't going to be out in public doesn't mean that you shouldn't dress fashionably." she said slowly making me seem like I was dumb.

I rolled my eyes. That was the most annoying thing she has ever said.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You are so weird." I said.

She smiled.

"Thanks!" Mary said happily.

We both started laughing. Then Zac came in.

"Are you guys done packing?" he asked.

We nodded.

"Well you should get some sleep tomorrow is the big day." he said.

The truth was I wasn't even tired. But what he said was true tomorrow we will need our energy so we should rest.

Mary and I didn't change into out night clothes because they were already packed. In the morning all we had to do was bathroom stuff. Once we packed that stuff we would be all set to go. As I laid next to Mary on her bed, which she put new sheets on, I turned my ipod on. I couldn't sleep. My mind just wouldn't rest from all that happened. I sat up and walked out of the room to see what Skyler was doing. I walked over to his room and saw he wasn't there. Where is he? I made my way down the stairs as quietly as possible. Once down I saw Skyler and his dad in the living room talking. I tip toed my way over and squatted be hind the sofa.

"Skyler do you think you will be fine going off on your own?" Mr. Mason asked.

What is he talking about he's coming with me?

"Yes I will." Skyler said.

"What about Megan?" Mr. Mason asked.

"She'll be fine." Skyler said.

I felt the tears start to build up. He's going to leave me. Why?

"Anyway she will be safer from him if I don't go with her." Skyler added.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Mason asked.

I saw Skyler nod then he stood and so did I. Mr. Mason looked at me in total shock.

"Skyler" Mr. Mason said.

"What?" Skyler said as he turned around.

Then he saw me. I wanted to hit him so badly. This wasn't fair. I wish he wouldn't leave me.

"Megan. How much of that conversation did you hear?" Skyler asked.

"Just enough." I hissed at him.

Skyler looked worried.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Megan I'm-" I stopped him from talking.

"Don't" I said as I backed away.

I turned and ran up the stairs. Once I was in Mary's room I cried. Mary woke up at some point and asked me something. I didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" he voice sounded as if she was in a tunnel.

"He's leaving me." I whispered.

"Who?" Mary asked.

She didn't now did she.

"Skyler." I said.

"No he's not. He's coming with us." she said.

"He lied." I said.

"Megan he would never leave you." she said.

There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it.

"Skyler what is she talking about?" she asked Skyler.

He didn't say anything.

"I already told you he's leaving.' I said.

"Skyler tell her she's wrong." Mary said.

"She isn't." Skyler said flatly.

"Told you!" I said.

"What???? Why?" Mary said.

"He thinks I will be safer." I said.

Mary didn't say anything she was way to shocked so was I.

"Megan you will be safer. I have to go. Bye Megan." He said.

He walked over to me and tried to give me a hug but I got out of the way.

"Fine! Bye Mary." He said and left the room.

The tears started to come again.

**A/N: Please review! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Oh and no flames please. ~winged**


	17. Car Ride

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter! Check the poll on my profile and vote. **

The tears started to come again.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I was felt like someone ripped my heart out and left me to die. I could feel Mary's arms wrap around me as I cried. I felt horrible. It isn't fair. I understood that he wanted to protect me but he hurt me by leaving me. I pushed Mary away and walked over to the bed and laid down. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I felt someone kiss my forehead.

**Skyler's POV**

I left Mary's room. Once I was in the hallway I stopped. I heard Megan crying. I wanted to hold her in my arms. Doesn't she understand that I want to protect her from him? The only reason he wants her is because I want her. So if I leave he will leave her alone. I heard her cry herself to sleep. Once she was asleep I went in Mary's bedroom and kissed Megan's forehead and left a note for her next to her ipod. I left the room and looked at my brother.

"Zac can you tell Megan I am sorry." I said.

"Sure." Zac said.

I murmered a thanks and ran out the front door.

**Megan's POV**

I woke up feeling empty. I looked at my ipod and saw a note next to it. I looked at it for awhile and decided to read it.

_Dear Megan,_

_By the time you are read this I will already be gone._

__

I hope you and Mary have fun well as much fun you can have with Mary.

Please promise me you will be careful.

I hope to see you soon.

I love you.

_Skyler_

I felt the tears coming again but I stopped them. Zac came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Megan. Skyler told me to tell you that he is sorry." Zac said.

Why is everyone trying to make me cry?

I leaned against Zac. He wrapped an arm around me. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"He didn't want to leave you." Zac said.

"Then why did he leave?" I asked.

"He wants Jeremy to leave you alone and he thinks that leaving you alone will make Jeremy uninterested. I hope that made sense." he said.

I nodded.

"That makes sense." I said.

He stood up.

"You should get ready." Zac said.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I got ready. I finished getting ready and ate a bagel. Mary, Zac, Abby, and I walked into the garage and got in the car. Mary and I were sitting in the back. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Mason packed the car earlier. We were in the SUV. It could fit eight people! The back was packed full of all our stuff. I wonder how long we are going to be gone. I wonder how long it will be till I see Skyler. I hope I can see him soon or talk to him. I felt weird not having him near me. I love him so much. Abby and Zac were sitting up in the front and Mary and I were sitting in the back. Everyone was quiet. There wasn't even any music playing. This is going to be the longest car ride ever. I fell asleep at some point. I woke up and heard Abby and Zac talking.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Abby asked.

"I hope so." Zac whispered.

"What if Skyler doesn't come back?" Abby asked.

"He'll come back." Zac said.

"You don't know that for sure." Abby said.

"You're right I don't but I know my brother and I know if he really loves her he will come back." Zac said.

Abby nodded.

I closed my eyes as she looked back at me. I heard her whisper something.

"I hope he does come back. It wouldn't be fair to her." Abby said.

Then it was silent. I hate how there is no noise. It makes me want to scream. I stretched to let everyone know that I was up.

"Good morning!" Zac said.

"What's so good about it?" I said.

Abby laughed. Zac looked into the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes.

I laughed.

"So are you okay? Are you hungry?" Abby asked.

I smiled. She was always so nice.

"I'm fine but I am kind of hungry." I said.

Abby looked through a plastic bag and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Here" she said as she handed the bag to me.

"Thanks" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Ummmm Zac do you think I can call Skyler?" I asked.

"Megan I don't think that would be a good idea." Zac said.

"Please" I begged.

"You can call him when we get to our destination." he said.

"Fine!" I said sounding annoyed.

"I promise I will let you call him." Zac said.

I nodded but I was still not satisfied. I wanted to talk to him now! I put a chip in my mouth. Mary stole the bag from me.

"Hey" I shouted.

Abby turned around and saw me and Mary wrestling for the bag of chips. She laughed.

"You guy's are so weird." Zac said.

**A/N: Please review! No flames please. ~winged**


	18. Calling

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter! Sorry about the short chapter.**

"You guy's are so weird." Zac said.

* * *

"We know!" Mary and I said.

Zac chuckled. He had a nice laugh. He was always so nice. I stole the bag back from Mary. I laughed evilly. Everyone laughed. I was happy for the first time since we left the house. We were all laughing and joking around with each other as Zac drove.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No!" Zac said.

"How about now?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

Zac laughed.

"No." he said.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"It depends on traffic." Abby said.

"Well not counting traffic how much longer?" I asked again.

"A day" Mary said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said.

She shook her head.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Zac said while smiling.

"Please tell me!" I begged.

"Sorry I can't!" he said.

"I know you said I have to wait till we get to the secret place to call Skyler but since it is going to be a day can I call him know?" I asked.

I looked in the rear view mirror and gave Zac the puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww! Zac let her call him. Please! Look at her she is so cute." Abby said.

"Fine." Zac mumbled.

Zac handed me his phone. I looked for Skyler's number and hit the send button. It rang twice then Skyler answered.

_"Hello" Skyler said._

_"Hey! It's me!" I said happily._

I was so happy to hear his voice again.

_"Are you okay? Why are you calling?" he asked sounding worried._

_"Everything's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice." I admitted._

Zac glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

_"Oh" was all he said._

_"Kinda dumb huh?" I said._

I felt really embarrassed.

_"No it's not." he said._

_"I miss you." I said softly._

I felt like I was about to cry.

_"I miss you too. Are you crying?" he asked._

_"Not yet!" I laughed._

_He laughed too. It was so nice to hear him laugh._

_"So are you there yet?" he asked._

_"No we are still in the car." I said._

_"How far away are you?" he asked._

_"Zac said it will be a day not including traffic." I said quickly._

_"Megan I love you." he said sounding really lonely._

_"I love you too." I whispered._

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I miss him so much.

_"When will I get to see you?" I asked._

_"Soon. I hope." he whispered._

I wanted to feel him. I wanted him to hold me.

_"How soon?" I asked sounding hopeful._

_"I'm not sure. A month." he said._

_"A month?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?! That's too long." I said all the hope in me draining._

_"Megan calm down." he said._

_"But that isn't fair. You can't do that!" I whined._

Mary grabbed my hand and held it. Abby was looking at me with sad eyes. I realized Zac had pulled the car off to the side of the road. He motioned for me to hand him the phone.

_"Zac want's to talk to you. Bye!" I cried into the phone._

Once I handed Zac the phone I leaned against Mary and cried. She held me in her arms. I felt Abby rub my back. I was sobbing. Why am I so weak? Why does he have to take so long? I miss him so much. I was crying so hard that I couldn't hear what Zac was saying. Curse me and my loudness!! Zac looked back at me and sighed. He was off the phone. He pulled back onto the road and started to drive. Everyone was quiet except for me. I was still crying. I cried my self to sleep. That's when I had a dream.

_I was walking through a house that I did not recognize. I sat down on a sofa and picked up a book. I started to read it._ _I heard someone come into the room. It was Skyler. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I held onto him not wanting to let go. He held onto me and whispered something._

_"I love you." he whispered._

_"Me too" I said._

_I pulled away and kissed him. It felt so magical. Then someone came into the room._

_We both looked to see who it was. I didn't know who it was but Skyler did._

_He crouched down and lunged at the guy. The guy killed Skyler and smiled at me._

Then I woke up.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed.

Zac slammed on the braked and everyone turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Zac said.

"Skyler's dead!" I screamed.

"No he's not Megan. It was just a dream. I felt Zac holding onto me. How did he get back here? Mary jumped into the passenger seat and looked at me. I saw Abby crawl into the driver seat. Zac held onto me so tightly. I hadn't realized I was shaking.

"It's okay!" Zac kept whispering to me over and over again.

I was crying also. Man I cry alot. Zac kept holding onto me.

"I'm scared." I whimpered.

"I know. You're safe. I'm here." Zac said.

**A/N: Please review! No flames please. ~winged**


	19. The Beach House

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter!**

"I know. You're safe. I'm here." Zac said.

* * *

I felt my crying come to a stop. But I didn't let go of Zac.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said softly.

He nodded and sighed.

"Megan if I could I would trade places with my brother so you could be with him because I don't like seeing you like this." he said.

"That wouldn't be fair to Abby." I said.

"True then I would trade Mary for Skyler!" Zac said jokingly.

"Hey!" Mary said.

Abby and I were laughing.

It was late at night and I fell asleep again. But I didn't have a dream. I woke up and the sun was shinning. I looked out the window and saw the beach. We were at the beach! Are we still in Texas? We must be. I realized that I was the only one in the car. I looked out the window and saw Zac, Mary, and Abby all on the beach. I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Is this were we are staying?" I asked.

"Yep. That's the house we are staying in." Mary said as she pointed to the most beautiful house ever.

It was two stories high and had a huge pool and had alot of balconies. It looked expensive. We all walked over to the house and Zac took out a key. He unlocked the door and we all walked in. It was so pretty. There was a fireplace. There was french doors. It was so big.

"Wow." I breathed.

"That's exactly what I said when I first saw it." Abby said.

Zac left to go to the car and started to bring the stuff in. He got it done quickly because of his strength and his speed. He put everything in our rooms. I followed him up to mine. My room was huge. The room had a fireplace, a bathroom, a walk-in closet, a balcony, a huge circle bed and alot more.

"This is amazing." I said.

"If you thing this is big you should see the master." he said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Skyler knew you would like it." he said.

I smiled.

"Is there a way for Skyler to come back sooner?" I asked.

"Yes there is! I'm working on a way to find him and get bring him here." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I know alot of people." he said with a smirk.

We left my room and walked down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen were Abby was. I noticed she was cooking.

"Did you like your room?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Good." she said.

Mary came in and sat down on the counter. Abby hit her.

"Get off the counter young lady!" Abby said with a smile on her face.

We all laughed. We all talked about random things. Mary started talking about bunnies.

"I want a bunny!" she said.

"Why?" Zac asked.

"Because they are so cute." Mary said.

"Well good luck with getting one." he said.

I kind of feel bad for Zac. He is the only guy in this house. That must suck. I wonder how he is going to handle it.

"Megan would you rather have a cat or a dog?" Mary asked.

"A dog." I said.

"Me too!" Abby said.

Abby started talking about the type of dog she wanted as she was cooking. I wonder what she is making. I looked around the kitchen. The counters were marble. The appliances were stainless steel. It looked like something you would see in a magazine.

"How many time have you guys been here?" I asked.

"They've been here five times. I've been here three." Abby said.

"Are we still in Texas?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"I cant believe you guys have a beach house" I said excitedly.

They all laughed.

I walked over to the window and looked out. It was so amazing. You could see the beach perfectly. Mary came up beside me and asked me a question.

"Do you want to go in the pool or do you want to go to the beach?" she asked.

"The beach!" I said.

"You want me to come get you when dinner's ready?" Zac asked.

"Yes please." Mary said.

Mary and I went to our rooms to change. Mary's room was a few doors down from mine. I walked out of my room and saw Mary walk out of her's. We both had towels and sunblock. We went out the door near the kitchen and ran to the beach. It felt so nice and warm out today. Today is going to be a perfect day. Sadly not everyone I love could be here with me. We set our towels down and walked to the water. The water was nice and warm. We were floating in the water when we heard someone join us. We both looked up. We both stared at him in shock. I was speechless.

"When did you get here?" Mary asked.

"Just now." he said.

I felt like I was going to faint.

**A/N: Please review! No flames please. ~winged**


	20. The Secret Place

**A/N: I am proud to say that I have Chapter 20 up. Everyone who reads it I would like for you to review. Hope you like it.**

I felt like I was going to faint.

* * *

"Skyler" I screamed.

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. We fell over in the water. We heard Mary laughing at us. But I didn't care. I was to happy. I kissed Skyler on the lips very softly.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you too." he replied.

He held me tightly to him. I heard Zac and Abby come out.

"Skyler! Your here!" Abby said.

"Dude when did you get here?" Zac asked.

"Just now." Skyler said.

"How?" Zac asked.

Skyler pointed to a motorcycle.

"When did you learn how to drive those?" Zac asked in shock.

"One of your friends." Skyler said smiling.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." he said.

We were both smiling.

"By the way dinner is ready?" Zac said as he started to walk back to the house with Abby.

I can't believe how fast the day had gone by.

Skyler, Mary and I all walked back with them.

Once we got inside we all changed. Skyler's room was right next to mine. When we finished changing we all went down stairs to eat. When we all sat down Zac started to talk.

"When did you decide to come back?" Zac asked Skyler.

"When I talked to Megan on the phone." Skyler said.

"Really?" Mary said.

"Yep." Skyler.

There was a bunch of small talk here and there. Mostly it was silent. When everyone finished we all went to the living room. I sat down on the sofa next to Skyler and Mary. Abby and Zac were sitting on the love seat. Zac flipped through the channels on the t.v. Finally he found a channel. It was playing a movie. I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was listening to Skyler's heart beat. It was so musical and light. I also listened to his breathing. I felt his chest move up and down at he breathed. I felt his hand tracing circles on my back. I fell asleep. I was so happy taht Skyler was here with me. I woke up laying down next to Skyler on my bed. How did I get up here? I looked at Skyler and saw he was asleep. I smiled and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I buried my face into this chest.

"Megan." Skyler whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Not anymore." I said softly.

He nodded.

"Okay." he said.

We both fell back to sleep. It felt so nice to be with him. A few hours later I woke up to find Skyler gone. He wasn't in my room. I started to freak out. I walked by his room and he wasn't in there. I walked down stairs and found him. I walked over to him and saw he was drinking blood from a cup. I sighed. I thought it was just a dream. He turned to look at me.

"What are you doing up?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep." he said.

I walked closer and wrapped my arms around him.

"So why are you really back?" I asked.

"Zac said if I don't come back soon he'll kill me." Skyler said.

I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm glad he said that." I said.

"What if he fulfilled his promise?" Skyler asked.

"Mary wouldn't have any older brothers." I stated.

He laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Good." he said.

"Whys that good?" I asked.

"Because I want to take you somewhere." he said while smiling.

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise." he said.

I pouted.

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So when are we going to go to the secret place?" I asked.

"When everyone gets up." he said.

I nodded.

"So what are we going to do until everyone gets up?" I asked.

"You ask alot of questions. Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asked.

"I know I ask alot of questions but that's why you love me." I said.

He chuckled.

"And sure I would love to go for a walk." I added.

He held my hand as we walked out to the beach. We were walking in silence for about five minutes.

"So I noticed you freaked out when you didn't see me in your room." Skyler said.

"How?" I asked.

"Vampire remember? I heard your heart pick up speed when you woke up." he said.

"That makes sense." I said.

There was more silence.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We have to walk back to the house and then eat breakfast. After that we can leave." he said.

We raced back to the house. Skyler was going human speed. We were both laughing when we got to the house. I was breathing kind of heavily. We walked in side and everyone turned towards us. Zac gave his brother a weird look. Skyler rolled his eyes and pulled me over to him.

"What were you two doing?" Zac asked.

"Walking on the beach." Skyler said.

"Right." Mary said.

Skyler rolled his eyes at his sisters comment. We all sat down at the table to eat. After we ate Skyler and I went up stairs.

"What are we going to do while were at the secret place?" I asked.

"Swim." Skyler said as he walked to his room.

I went in mine and put on my mono kini and put on a t-shirt and cut off jeans. I walked out of the room and saw Skyler standing there.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I thought I was quick. Was I really that long?" I asked worried.

"No." he said as he laughed.

I pushed him playfully. We walked down stairs and saw Zac waiting for us.

"Now where are you guys going?" Zac asked.

"My place." Skyler said.

Zac looked confused then it was like a light came on inside his head.

"Oh okay go on." Zac said.

Skyler rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand a pulled me out to the motorcycle.

"Oh no I am not getting on that thing." I said.

"Trust me. You will be fine. Just get on behind me and hold on." he said.

I nodded and did as he said. When he put the key in the motorcycle came to life. He handed me a helmet and put it on. Then we started to move really fast. It took about ten minutes to get there.

"Get off the bike and close your eyes." he said once we pulled off to the side of the road.

I did just that. I could feel his hands on mine. He guided me to this place.

"Now open your eyes." he said as he let go of me.

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a spring. The water looked steaming hot. It looked so magical and peaceful. I looked at Skyler. He smiled.

"How did you find this place?" I asked in awe.

"I wanted to get away from all the drama back at the house a dew years ago and I stumbled upon this place. Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah I like it alot. It's so beautiful." I said.

He nodded.

"It is." he said.

I was standing near the water and Skyler came up behind me and pushed me in. The water felt so warm.

"Hey." I shouted. He jumped in behind me.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. I turned around to face him and I kissed him. He kissed me back so sweetly. It felt so amazing and right.

**A/N: Please review! No flames please. ~winged**


	21. Rescued

**A/N: Hey hey! Hope you guys like it. All of you that read and review are my inspiration to keep writing.**

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. I turned around to face him and I kissed him. He kissed me back so sweetly. It felt so amazing and right.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

A month later!

I was laying on my bed thinking about that day at the spring. It was so amazing and wonderful and perfect. No words can describe how I felt when I was with him that night. But I'll try! I felt like I was in heaven. I sat up and ran to the bathroom. I felt so sick. I can't think of food or even look at food anymore. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I hadn't told anyone about me being sick because I didn't want them to worry about me even more. I walked down stairs and saw Mary sitting in the kitchen by herself. **(A/N: They are back at the Mason's house.)**

"Hey." I said.

I felt miserable.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep." I said.

"You look like you are about to puke." She stated.

"Thanks Mary." I said.

"I'm serious. You want a piece of toast?" She asked as she handed me the toast.

I looked at it and ran to the bathroom. I puked my guts out. I feel like death.

"Oh my god! Megan are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yes!" I said.

Sadly I puked again.

"No you're not! What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"The stomach flu." I said.

She nodded.

She helped me up.

We walked back to the kitchen but this time everyone was up. Did I forget to mention Abby's pregnant? I guess I did. Shame on me!

She walked over to Zac and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked again.

"Yes Mary I am fine." I said.

Then out of now where Mike, Nathan and some other guy come running in.

In just a matter of seconds the other guy who was with Mike and Nathan grabbed me and put me in a car and drove off.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jeremy. It's nice to finally meet you Megan." Jeremy said.

Jeremy was thin, tall, and had blond hair and blue eyes. The car went over a speed bump and I hit my head on the window and fell unconscious.

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. As my eyes adjusted I saw Jeremy standing in the corner. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi sweetheart." he said.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You." he said.

"Too bad for you. I'm already taken" I growled.

He looked at me.

"Are you referring to the fact that you're Skyler's girl?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well not anymore. You are with me now." he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"When Skyler finds out you have me he will kill you." I hissed.

"I look forward to it by the way does he know?" Jeremy asked.

"Does he know what?" I asked.

What is he talking about?

Then he left that room.

**Skyler's POV**

"I'm going to kill Jeremy!" I shouted.

How dare he take her? It's my fault he got her. I should of protected her. But I was focusing on Mike. The guy that hurt her. Nathan and Mike got away. I need to get her before Jeremy hurts her.

"Skyler calm down. We need you calm so you can help us find her okay." my dad said.

He looked worried.

"Okay. I'll calm down." I said.

"Skyler do you have any idea on where he would have taken her?" Zac asked.

I shook my head then stopped.

"The lake house!" I said.

**Megan's POV**

I sat in the dark room by myself for awhile. I am so tiered. I know what your think go to sleep. But how can you sleep with a freak hoding you captive? I heard a door open and a light flipped on. I saw Jeremy, Mike, and Nathan. I glared at all three of them.

"Megan I'm-" Nathan started.

"Save it." I hissed.

Nathan looked down and sat down on a chair near a desk in the room. Mike and Jeremy both smiled creepy smiled at me.

"You are much cutter than I remember." Mike said.

"And you are much uglier thatn I remember." I said.

Nathan laughed.

Jeremy and Mike glared at me.

I smiled at them.

"You know what Jeremy I think some one needs to learn a lesson." Mike said.

"I do too." Jeremy said.

Jeremy and Mike pulled me through the house we were i nand out side. I was a huge lake.

"Waht are you going to do?" I asked sounding kind of worried.

"You'll see." Nathan said.

Then I saw a blure fly past my face and tackle Jeremy to the ground under Mr. Mason. I also saw Mike on the ground under Skyler. Nathan and Zac were fighting. Skyler was punching mike in the face. Skyler looked like he was going to kill Mike. I ran over to Skyler and grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it." I said.

"Why? He hurt you." Skyler said.

"He did but I'm better now." I said.

"But -" I cut Skyler off.

"I'm good now and I think you've hurt him enough." I said.

He stood up and walked away form Mike. Mike didn't move at all.

"Get on my back." Skyler told me.

I did and he took off running. We were moving so fast. It was amazing. When he stopped running we were in front of his house.

"That was fast." I said.

Skyler just rolled his eyes and laughed. We both walked in.

**A/N: Can anyone guess what is wrong with Megan? Hope you guess right. ~winged**


	22. Truth

**A/N: Hope all of you like it.**

Skyler just rolled his eyes and laughed. We both walked in.

* * *

Mary, Abby, Nick, and Mrs. Mason all looked relieved when they saw me. Everyone gave me huge hugs.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"No. Thanks for asking." I said.

"Okay." she said.

"Actually I am really tired. Can I go upstairs and sleep?" I asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Mason said.

Skyler and I walked upstairs and laid down on his bed.

"So did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Good." he said.

"Skyler, while I was there Jeremy said "Did you tell him?" and he was referring to you. But I don't know what he was talking about. Do you?" I asked.

"No I don't." he said.

I sighed.

"What do you think he meant by that?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Maybe he was talking about the fact that you were lying about being sick." Skyler said.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well the symptoms don't match you having the flu. The symptoms match you being pregnant." he said.

I sat up.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Don't lie." he said.

"I'm not." I hissed.

"Megan I can tell you are pregnant." he said slowly.

I shook my head.

"If you don't believe me use a pregnancy test." he said.

"But I'm only eighteen." I whined.

By the way my birth day was a few days ago. Which means I am eighteen. I got alot of clothes from Mary. A bracelet from Abby. Charms for that bracelet from the girls. And a diamond necklace from Skyler. It was beautiful.

"So am I." Skyler said.

"But you're a guy. You don't have to walk around with a baby inside of you." I said.

"You're right." he said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

He sat up and put his hand on my cheek.

"I don't know." he said.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"I think I have an idea." I said.

I got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and followed me.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. I saw Skyler's dad look at me.

"Does he know too?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

Skyler smiled.

"Do you know?" I asked Mr. Mason.

"Know what?" he asked sounding slightly confused.

"That I'm" I paused."I'm pregnant." I said.

Mr. Mason looked at my stomach then at Skyler.

"Yes dad it's mine also." Skyler said.

"When? How? Where?" Mr. Mason asked sounding completely confused.

"Are you really asking how this happened? I mean you of all people should know hot it happened. You have five children!" Skyler said sounding amused.

"Was it in this house?!?!?!" Mr. Mason asked.

"No!" Skyler said.

"Then where?" Mr. Mason pressed.

"At the spring near the beach house." Skyler said.

"So a month ago?" Mr. Mason said.

"Yep." Skyler said.

"You guys are only eighteen!" Mr. Mason said.

"We know!" I said.

Mr. Mason looked at me.

"Listen Megan. This is going to be hard to keep a secret from Lance and your mom. Speaking of which when is the wedding?" Mr. Mason asked me.

"I don't know. I've lived here since we got back." I said.

He nodded.

"So I guess it won't be that hard after all. She can live here." Skyler said.

"I think that is up to me Skyler." Mr. Mason said.

"But your letting Addy and Zac stay here. You let Abby stay here when she and Zac were only daating." Skyler said.

"I didn't say no. How am I supposed to say no? Where would she go?" Mr. Mason asked.

Skyler stared at his father.

"Then why did you say that "I think that is up to me" when I said she could stay?" Skyler asked.

"Because it isn't your decision. And this is my house." Mr. Mason said.

Skyler rolled his eyes and started to walk back to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bed Aren't you coming?" Skyler asked.

"I didn't come to talk to your dad. I came to talk to someone else." I said.

"Who?" Skyler asked.

"Follow me and you will see." I said.

He followed.

We walked into his mom's office. She looked up and smiled.

"What are you two doing down here?" She asked.

"We need to talk." I said.

Skyler looked at me.

"You wanted totalk to my mom." he said.

I nodded.

"Fine. But I don't think this is a good idea." he said.

"I want to tell her." I said.

"Is this because you feel guilty or something?" Skyler asked.

I glared at him.

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" Mrs. Mason asked.

I'm pregnant." I said.

Mrs. Mason stared at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive." Skyler said.

She nodded.

"Are you going to keep it?" She asked sounding like she was worried.

I stared at her.

Skyler stared at me.

I looked up at him.

"Are you goimg to keep it? Yes or no?" Skyler asked.

I wanted to but this could ruin Skyler's life and mine. Or this could make our lives better. It was a fifty fifty chance.

**A/N: What do you think she is going to choose? If you have an idea put it in your review. ~winged**


	23. Dream

**A/N: Hope all of you like it. Tell me what you think! I want to get over 100 reviews by the end of the month.**

I wanted to but this could ruin Skyler's life and mine. Or this could make our lives better. It was a fifty fifty chance.

* * *

"Keep it." I said with a smile.

"Great!" Mrs. Mason said.

I stood up and grabbed Skyler's hand. We walked out of the room and started to go back to his room. Once in his room I sat on his bed. His bed is huge.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"About the baby? Then yes." I said.

He stared at me.

"Do you want me to keep it?" I asked.

He grabbed my chin and kissed my lips softly. He pulled back.

"Well I wouldn't want you to kill it. That would be wrong." he said.

I agreed. It would be very wrong. It is a baby! How can someone kill an innocent little baby?**(A/N: That is exactly how I would feel!)**

"You're right." I whispered.

He laid down behind me. I turned and laid down next to him. I buried my face into his chest. I heard him sigh. I looked up into his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back. When he kissed me it felt very urgent. He pulled me closer and held me close to him. My arms went around his neck. His hands slipped up the back of my shirt. Then there was a knock on our door. Skyler growled. and got up. When he opened the door MAry was standing there. She looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Skyler asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"No!" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lance. He knows." she cried.

"Knows what?" Skyler asked.

Mary looked at me.

"That she's pregnant with your kid." Mary said.

"How does he know?" I asked.

"He's a werewolf." Skyler said.

"I know that. But I'm not around him so how would he know?" I asked.

Skyler stared at his sister.

"Who told him?" he asked.

"Jeremy, Nathan, and Mike." she said.

I stopped breathing.

"When?" he asked.

"Just now. They called him. I was listening because I heard Lance mention Megan's name and I was curious." she explained.

"Breath." Skyler said to me.

I did.

"Why?" I asked.

Skyler looked at me.

"They hate you and my brother and they wanted to get back at Skyler for taking you away." Mary said.

"What's going to happen? I mean what is Lance going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. But if he does anything it will be bad." Skyler said.

I nodded.

"Megan try to sleep please." Skyler said.

I nodded and laid back down on the bed. I found sleep easily. I had a very traumatizing dream.

_I was walking up the stairs to my room in the Masons house. When I walked into my room I saw Lance. He was standing over a crib. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice. Lance walked toward me and growled. He shoved me on the ground and hovered over me._

_"Bye Megan." he growled._

_Then he raised the dagger up and plunged it in my heart. Thats when I screamed. The pain was horrifying. As I died Skyler ran into the room and tackled Lance._

_"Looks like you're to late Skyler. They are both dead." Lance laughed._

_Skyler said something but I couldn't understand what he said._

_It was like I saw submerged under water and everything was muffled. I felt myself leaving my body._

I woke up screaming. Skyler sat up and pulled me close to him. I was shaking violently.

"Megan. It's okay. I'm here. Shhhh." Skyler said.

I felt the tears burning down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Skyler tightly.

"I'm scared. He killed me." I whispered into his ear.

"It was just a dream." Skyler whispered back.

I shook my head.

"It felt real." I said.

"Okay. Who killed you?" Skyler asked.

"Lance." I breathed.

Skyler froze when I said Lance's name.

"What did he do?" Skyler asked.

"Is everything alright in there?" Zac asked sounding worried.

"Kind of." Skyler said.

"What did he do?" Skyler asked me again.

Zac walked in and closed the door behind him.

I buried my head into his neck. He pulled me closer.

"Tell me." he breathed.

"He..... sta- stabbed me." I cried.

I was so scared. It felt so real.

"What on Earth is she talking about?" Zac asked.

"Her dream. Lance killed her." Skyler said.

I could feel the pure hatred toward Lance radiating off of Zac and Skyler.

I heard Zac sit down on the end of Skyler's bed.

Skyler pulled me onto his lap and held me. I could feel him tracing circles into my back. I started drifting off into dreamland again. I felt someone lay me down on the bed. Then someone shook me.

"What?" I mumbled.

It was Skyler.

"Don't go back to sleep yet. I want to talk about the dream. What happened?" he asked.

"I was walking up the stairs and walked into my room. He was standing over..... over. I tried to scream but I couldn't. He walked over to me and growled. He shoved me onto the ground and hovered over me. Then he stabbed me. Then you came in and got him off of me. He said "Looks like you're to late Skyler. They are both dead." Then you said something but I couldn't here what you said." I said softly.

"What was he standing over?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Please tell me." Skyler said.

_Tell him _I thought to myself.

"A crib." I mumbled.

He stopped tracing circles on my back.

"Megan. Are you sure that's all that happened?" he asked.

"Well he said "Bye Megan" when he stabbed me. Then I screamed. That's when you came in." I whispered.

"That's it?" he asked.

I nodded.

I felt him pull me closer to him. I turned around. I looked him in the eyes.

"Is he going to kill me?" I asked.

Skyler's eyes widened.

"No!" Skyler growled.

I nodded and moved closer to him. He sighed.

"I love you." he said.

I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

He smiled.

"I know. You say it alot in your sleep." he whispered.

"What?!?!" I said while blushing.

"I'm not kidding. When you're asleep. You say it over and over and over again." he said.

My face got even redder.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it over and over and over again." he said.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Try to get some sleep and don't dream." he whispered.

I nodded and got even closer to him.

I fell asleep and didn't dream at all.

When I woke up Skyler was still asleep. But I was practically on top of him. How did I get on him? I moved slightly and Skyler's eyes flew open.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"So why are on top of me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I woke up on top of you." I said.

He rolled his black eyes.

Wait..... black eyes. What the?

"Ummmm Did you know your eyes are black?" I asked.

"They are?" he asked confused.

I nodded.

He looked at both sides of my neck.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

The he grabbed my wrists. I saw a bite mark. His eyes widened.

"What did you do?" I asked completely shocked.

"I don't remember doing that." he said.

"Then who did?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

I wasn't mad that he feed from me. I was mad that he was lying about it.

"Me. But I don't recall doing it." he said sound really confused.

I gave him the you are so totally lying look.

"I'm serious." he said.

"Whatever." I said and I got up.

I slid off the bed and stretched.

"Megan I don't remember that happening." Skyler said.

"Well it did. I'm not mad. I just don't like that fact that your lying about not remembering." I said.

"I'm not lying!" Skyler said sounding furious.

"Don't get mad at me." I said.

"I'm not mad at you." he paused. "I'm mad at myself." he said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him out of the room and toward the stairs.

We walked down the stairs and saw everyone look at us.

"Good morning!" I said.

Then I smiled.

They all said their good mornings back.

"So how are you Skyler?" Mr. Mason asked.

What's going on?

"I'm fine. You?" Skyler asked.

"I'm good." he replied.

Skyler looked at me. I shrugged.

"So I overheard that you feed from Megan last night while she was asleep. Am I right?" Nick asked.

Skyler's in trouble! I like saying that.

"How did you know?" Skyler asked.

"Well I was walking by your room just a few minutes ago and heard you two talking about it." Nick said.

Mr. Mason looked at Skyler.

"I thought we talked about that." Mr. Mason said.

"I didn't know that I did it!" Skyler said.

Zac looked up then.

"Dad that could mean that they're-" Zac was cut off.

"We are!" Skyler said.

"How did you know?" Zac asked.

"When we first kissed and when she had that dream I saw the dream too." Skyler explained.

"I knew it! I knew you two were soulmates!" Mary said.

Soul what?

"I'm lost." I said.

Zac smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Should I explain or do you want to explain?" Skyler asked.

"You. It would probably be easier for you to tell her." Mr. Mason said.

Skyler nodded and pulled me into the living room.

We both sat down on the sofa and he turned and looked at me.

"I'm so confused." I mumbled.

He smiled and kissed me.

He pulled back and smiled again.

"We're soulmates." he said.

"Like in we belong together?" I asked.

He nodded.

"As in we were made for each other?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Are you happy you don't have to explain anything to me?" I asked.

"Very." he said.

"I'm hungry." I said.

He smiled.

"Let's get you something to eat then." he said.

We stood up and walked into the kitchen.

**A/N: Review! ~winged**


	24. Confession

**A/N: Hope all of you like it. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all forgive me! I'm sorry it is so short. Also review!!**

We stood up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

We walked into the kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Everyone else was gone.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked Skyler.

He shrugged.

We walked over to his parents.

"That was quick." Mr. Mason said skeptically.

"She already understood the soulmate thing." Skyler explained.

"How?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"I read alot." I said shyly.

They nodded.

"What's your favorite book?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"The book series "Maximum Ride" by James Patterson." I said.

She nodded and smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

Skyler shrugged and grabbed a cup full of blood.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up he stairs.

He seemed confused but he came anyway.

"I want to talk about the dream I had." I said softly.

"Okay." he said sounding slightly irritated.

I was worried that he was ma so I didn't say anything.

"Are you going to talk or what?" Skyler asked.

"Why are you mad at me?" I said sounding hurt.

Silence.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just, why do we have to talk about it?" he asked.

"Because I think it's going to happen." I confessed.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I know that sounds childish but I just have this feeling." I said.

"Megan..... It's not going to happen." he said.

"You don't know that!" I said.

He just stared at me.

"If you know something I don't then tell me." I begged.

He didn't say anything.

"Listen, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and I've been having these dreams and I can't stop thinking about it." I said.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." he said.

He looked paler then he already was.

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you." I whispered.

"I must sound insane." I continued.

He shook his head slowly.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Zac asked.

"Sure." Skyler said softly.

"Is he okay?" Zac asked me.

"I'm fine." Skyler said sounding irritated.

Zac looked at me questioningly.

"I told him I think the dream is really going to happen. I've been having this feeling that something bad is going to happen. And then I had the dream." I said.

Zac nodded.

"Skyler, what do you think?" Zac asked his brother.

"She's wrong! Nothing bad is going to happen to her." he said.

"What about my baby?" I pushed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to either of you." Skyler said.

"You don't know that!" I almost shouted.

I ran out of the room and ran into the bathroom. I turned the water in the shower on and waited for it to heat up. I stripped down and went it. I sat down and let the water fall on me. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

He didn't know nothing bad was going to happen to me or the baby. He couldn't know.

He was just trying to reassure me.

I closed my eyes and listened to the water.

I heard someone knock on the door.

I didn't say anything because even if they tried to open the door it was locked.

"Megan?" Molly said.

"I'm taking a shower!" I said.

"I know! Can we talk when you come out?" she asked.

"No." I said trying to sound annoyed.

It worked.

"Fine." she mumbled.

Then there was another knock.

"Molly go away!" I hissed.

"Its Abby." she said.

"Well Abby go away." I said.

I heard the door open.

"How the heck did you open that?" I asked.

"I picked the lock." she said.

"Get out." I growled.

I wasn't in a good mood.

"No! Megan talk to me. Whats going on?" she asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Megan?" she said.

"Go away." I mumbled.

I heard her come closer to the shower.

"Fine! I'll talk to you when I a don with my shower but get out!" I said quickly.

"Okay." she said.

I heard her close the door behind her.

Why dont these people get I want to be alone?

I got out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes that Abby left in here. I walked out and walked by Skylers room. I glanced in and saw Mr. Mason talking to Skyler. Skyler looked up at me when I walked by. I stopped and starred into his eyes. He looked upset. Mr. Mason turned around and looked at me. Skyler walked over to me and stood in the doorway. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

So I did.

"Skyler, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I whispered.

He clearly wasn't expecting an apology because he looked confused.

Then he regained composure.

"It's okay. Your just upset I get it." he said calmly.

I shook my head.

"It isn't okay. I shouldn't of done it." I said feeling really guilty.

He reached out to me and tilted my shin up so I looked him in the eyes.

"I forgive you." he whispered.

Then he kissed me.

His father coughed.

Skyler stopped kissing me.

"You should go see Abby." he said.

I rolled my eyes and stomped my feet al the way to Abby's room. I heard Skyler laughing in the background.

Abby looked up at me and smiled.

**A/N: Review! ~winged**

**p.s. sorry to took so long.**


	25. Abby

**A/N: Hope all of you like it. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all forgive me! I'm sorry it is so short. Also review!!**

Abby looked up at me and smiled.

* * *

This wasn't going to be fun I can tell you that.

"You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes I did." She said.

She patted her bed. I sat down on the corner and watched her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"The way you snap at Skyler." She said as she looked up at me.

I froze.

"I apologized!" I said defensively.

"I know. But you shouldn't of done it in the first place." she said.

"You don't even know what it was about." I said.

"It was about your dream." she said.

That's when Zac came in.

"Hey Megan!" he said happily.

I stormed out of the room. I wanted to punch her. She had no idea how I felt. I walked to Mary's room and sat down next to her.

"Did you hear her?" I asked.

She looked at me like I said something insane.

"Hear who?" she asked.

"Abby!" I hissed.

She shook her head.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

Then I told her everything. I told her about the dream up until I walked into her room to tell her.

"Megan, She made a point but she shouldn't of said anything because she didn't know how you felt about it and it is none of her business." Mary said.

"I know I shouldn't of done it. It's just that he doesn't know nothing is going to happen. I feel like such a horrible person. I already felt like that before she brought it up." I cried.

Mary held me and murmured Skyler's name. Skyler appeared out of nowhere.

"Whats going on?" he asked looking at me.

"She feels like a horrible person for shouting at you and Abby didn't help the situation either." she said for me.

"What did Abby do?" Skyler asked.

Mary explained. At some point Skyler sat down on the bed next to me and Mary and held me close to him.

"I'm not mad at you. You know that right?" he asked.

I buried my head into his neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He nodded.

"I know." he said.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Abby asked.

"No." I said into Skyler's neck.

"Sure." Skyler said.

"Megan we didn't get to finish talking before you left the room. Can we finish talking?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Abby how about you let her rest. She's been really tired lately." Skyler suggested.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning!" she said.

"I know but the dream didn't let her sleep well." Skyler said.

"Fine then I'll talk to all of you. Skyler I don't like the way she treats you. I don't like that she shouted t you because of a stupid pointless dream." she said looking at me.

"Get over it. She apologized and I'm not mad at her." he said.

"But-" she was cut off.

"Abby your my sister but you can not treat Megan like she did something wrong. She was upset and I understand." Skyler said.

"Why does everyone make excuses for her?" Abby snapped.

Zac came up behind her.

"Abby calm down." Zac said.

"You make excuses for her too. Why??" Abby said.

"Because it was understandable she was upset and scared." Zac said.

"Maybe I should go move in back in with my mom." I said.

I got up and walked out of the room and towards Skylers'

"Maybe you should." Abby hissed.

I heard Skyler growl he was officially pissed off.

"Skyler I'll take care of it. Abby come with me. Now!" Zac said.

I heard someone come up behind me.

"Megan, don't leave. Please." Skyler said.

I walked over to the closet and opened it. I grabbed the suit case and and sat it down on the bed.

"Please stay. I want you to stay." he begged.

"I'm not staying where I'm not welcome." I whispered.

"I want you to stay. So does Mary. So does my parents. Even my brothers want you to stay." he said.

He walked over to me and grabbed me.

"I love you Megan." he whispered.

I looked into his eyes.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Then stay." he said.

I saw Zac in the doorway.

"I want you to stay." Zac said.

I looked over at him and looked back at Skyler.

"I guess even if I tried it would be impossible to leave this room." I said.

"Yeah it would because I'm not letting you go." Sklyer said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for what Abby said." Zac said.

"It's fine." I said.

"No it's not fine. I dont know what's gotten into her. I mean she was fine a few weeks ago." Zac said sounding confused.

"Zac dont kick yourself over this." I said.

"Why are you being so nice to me after what Abby said?" he asked.

"Because you didn't say it." I said.

I pressed my body to Skyler and wrapped my arms around him.

Zac nodded and left while closing the door behind him. Skyler looked down at me and smiled his most amazing smile at me.

**A/N: Review! ~winged**

**p.s. sorry to took so long.**


	26. Talking back finally

**A/N: Hope all of you like it. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all forgive me! I'm sorry it is so short. Also review!!**

Zac nodded and left while closing the door behind him. Skyler looked down at me and smiled his most amazing smile at me.

* * *

"What?" I asked.

"Are you staying?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him.

"I don't know what I would do without you." he whispered.

"You would be with some cheerleader no doubt." I said.

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

I smiled and pushed him away playfully. I looked at the door and saw Abby and Zac.

"Now I am mad at you Zac." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Abby wants to talk to you." he said sounding unsure.

"Fine." I said.

Skyler and Zac left and Abby came into the room.

"Megan I just want to say that you need to leave. You don't deserve to live here." she said.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I used to be who everyone in this house talked about now all they talk about is you and only you. I'm sick of it. You should feel very bad. They all forgot about me when you came along and stole Skyler's heart." she said as she glared at me.

"Well they wouldn't be talking about me if it wasn't for Skyler. So don't blame me for this. Also unless you didn't notice I'm pregnant and that's all they talk about. I don't even like all the attention." I said.

"I noticed slut." she said as she walked out the door.

That felt like ice going through my heart. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. i walked over to the bed and pushed the suitcase off the bed and laid down and cried. I heard someone say my name.

"Megan?" Nick said.

I looked up and stared at him.

"Nick go away." I said.

"I heard what Abby said to you." he said.

"Nick please just leave me alone." I whispered at I put my head back on the pillow.

"Skyler!" Nick shouted.

Skyler was in the room in a blink of an eye.

"What did you do?" Skyler asked while looking at his brother.

"It wasn't me! It was Abby! She called Megan a slut." Nick said.

I felt both of them staring at me.

"I shouldn't of left her alone with Abby! How stupid could I be?" Skyler shouted.

"It isn't your fault." I whispered.

"Yea it is!" Skyler said.

"Skyler she's right. It isn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen." Nick said.

"I should've though!" Skyler hissed.

Zac came into the room then. Zac looked from me to Skyler to Nick.

"What happened?" Zac asked.

"We shouldn't of left Megan alone with Abby." Skyler said.

Zac didn't respond.

"Do you want to know what she said?" Nick asked Zac.

"Truthfully...... no I don't want to know." Zac said.

"She called her a slut." Nick said.

Zac's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you kidding me??" Zac said sounding like he was going to snap.

"Zac I don't think Megan is going to be able to handle this. I mean she is already overly sensitive because she is pregnant and Abby is making it worse." Nick said.

"Did he just defend her??" Skyler asked sounding shocked.

"Yea, I think he did." Zac said.

I sat up and jumped off the bed and walked over to Skyler and held onto him.

"Megan, I'll talk to Abby and try to figure out what is wrong with her." Zac said.

I pushed away from Skyler and looked at all three of them.

"No! I already know what's wrong with her. I mean isn't it obvious! She doesn't like the fact that I'm all that everyone in this house talks about anymore. She's pregnant too I'm not the only one!! I don't even like all the attention anyway." I said quickly.

They just stared at me.

"Say something!" I demanded.

"I'm still going to talk to her." Zac said.

"I just told you everything! It's my fault! There's no need to talk to her." I said.

Skyler grabbed me and sat me down on the bed.

"Megan it's not your fault. But what you said does make sense. She's jealous of her getting all the attention. They are both pregnant it's not like only one of them is." Skyler said to me and Nick and Zac.

"I just don't want Abby treating Megan so badly. Megan's part of out family now." Zac said.

Syler looked over at the doorway and saw Abby standing there.

"Wow, it didn't take long for them to come see what was wrong did it?" Abby said to me.

Zac stepped over to her.

"Abby-" Zac was cut off by me.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Wow it didn't take long for you to come up here and make me feel even worse about myself?" I said.

She was taken aback that I would even say anything to her. Apparently everyone else in the room was taken aback by my comment. She galred at me. I walked past her and went down stairs. I saw Mary watching television. I sat down next to her.

"Hey I heard what happened up stairs." she said softly.

"Did your parents hear what happened?" I asked.

I was really worried if they did.

"Yea." she said.

"Are they mad?" I asked slowly.

"Irritated but not mad." she said.

She stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her into her mom's office.

**A/N: Review! ~winged**

**p.s. sorry to took so long.**


	27. Meeting

**A/N: Hope all of you like it. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all forgive me! I'm sorry it is so short. Also review!!**

She stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her into her mom's office.

* * *

I saw both of her parents sitting in the office. When they saw me they smiled.

"Hey Megan!" Mr. Mason said.

"Hey. What going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Megan we heard about what happened earlier today and we heard what just happened a few minutes ago. Are you okay?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"I'm fine." I said without making eye contact.

"You cant lie to my parents Megan. Remember I can feel people's emotions." Skyler said as he walked into the room.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed.

"Okay. I'm not fine." I said quietly it's not like they cant hear me.

"Oh sweetheart, I wish there was something that we could do." Mrs. Mason said kindly.

"May I go now?" I asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Mason nodded.

I grabbed Skylers arm and pulled him along with me. I through the kitchen and out the back door to the backyard. Skyler continued to follow me without any hesitation. Skyler stopped as we were passing a tree. I turned and looked at him. He was watching me.

"Megan what's going on?" Skyler asked.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the ground. Skyler was sitting next to me in a few seconds.

"I just dont get why everyone is making a big deal over me. You all haven't known me that long, you guys don't even know anything about my past, and you guys just love me. I dont get it." I admitted.

Skyler sighed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Listen Megan. We love you because your you. I know we haven't known you that long but it seem like a lifetime has gone by. And your right about me not knowing all of your past, history whatever you want to call it but I know you now and thats all I need to know. I love you Megan." he said quickly.

I nodded.

"Skyler, there's one thing I think you should know about my past. I grew up without knowing my dad. I know that isn't important but I had a dream about you and I going to see him." I said while trying to piece all the words together correctly.

"I remember that dream. Remember when I said that I had the same dream you did. The one about Lance. Well I have seen all your dreams including that one. Even when I am awake and you are asleep I can see them." Skyler explained.

"But what do you think that dream means?" I asked.

"Megan I honestly dont know what it means." Skyler said.

"I wish I knew what it means. I mean, that dream made me really confused." I admitted.

"I wish I could help you." Skyler said softly.

We sat in silence. Why was I having these dreams? I mean it's not like I can see the future or anything. I'm just a human girl.

"Skyler, what I am about to ask you may sound kind of odd but I need to know." I warned.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked with curiosity.

"Can I see the future?" I asked quietly.

He looked confused.

"Why would you think anything like that?" Skyler asked.

"For all I know my father could be a vampire! I mean I never met him!" I said.

I was watching him carefully. I was right. I could see it in his eyes.

"Skyler do you know my dad?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Skyler answer me." I demanded.

"Yes Megan I know him! He's best friends with my dad. Your dad told me to keep an eye on you while you were here." Skyler said.

I froze.

"Is that the reason why you even talked to me in the first place?" I asked.

I felt kind of hurt.

"Yes, but it became more after that. I wanted to be with you after I met you." Skyler said.

I shook my head.

"Please believe me." Skyler said.

I looked up at him.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked softly.

"I dont know." he admitted.

"I want to meet him." I said.

"Okay. I'll take you to him." Skyler said as he stood up.

"Really." I said sounding hopeful.

"Yea! Why wouldn't I?" Skyler asked.

"Well maybe because my dad doesn't want to meet me." I said.

"He does. He asks about you all the time." he said with a smile.

I stood up and followed him inside.

"Dad, Megan and I are going to go out for a little while." Skyler said to his dad.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Mason asked.

"To her dads" Skyler said.

Mr. Mason's eyes widened.

"You told her?" Mr. Mason asked sounding shocked.

"She kind of put the pieces together." Skyler said quickly.

"You are a very smart girl!" Mr. Mason said to me.

"Oh, I know!" I said with a smile.

Mr. Mason laughed. We walked out to Skyler's car and started to drive to my dad's place.

"Skyler does my dad know that I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"No." Skyler said.

"Why haven't you told him?" I asked loudly.

"He hasn't asked." Skyler said.

I tried not to laugh. We drove for a few more minutes. I could see my dads house it was huge.

"Is my dad rich?" I asked.

Skyler nodded.

Slyer pulled up into the drive way and got out. He opened my door and helped me out. Skylr motioned me to follow him. Skyler knocked on the huge front door. A tall man opened the door. The man was thin and was very pale. He looked like a butler from those scary movies.

"Hello Skyler!" the man said.

"Hey." Skyler said to the man.

"We're here to see John. Is he here?" Skyler asked.

"I'm over here!" a man, I'm assuming my dad, said.

Skyler pulled me in through the doorway. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Skyler it's nice to see you." John said.

John was tall. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was very muscular. He was also very pale.

John looked at me then back at Skyler.

"Skyler I thought we had a agreement that...." John was cut off.

"John she figured it out on her own." Skyler said.

"Oh well in that case. Hello Megan. It nice to finally see you. Skyler when I told you to look after her I didn't mean get her pregnant!" John said.

Skyler rolled his eyes.

"You should of gave me a list of things I can and can not do." Skyler said.

John rolled his eyes and motioned for us to follow him. We did. We followed him into this huge kitchen.

"So Megan how is your mother?" John asked me.

I looked at Skyler for help.

"Don't look at me! She's your mother." Skyler said.

I glared at him.

"I' understand you are mad at me Megan for leaving you and your mom-" I cut John off.

"I'm not mad. My mom is fine." I said quietly.

"I heard she is getting remarried. Do you like the guy?" John asked me.

"Actually I hate him." I said.

John looked at Skyler.

"He's a werewolf and doesn't want her hanging out with us. Also she had this dream-" I cut Skyler off.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a vision." I said.

Skyler rolled his eyes and continued.

"The dream/vision was of Lance killing her." Skyler said.

John looked at me.

"It could be a vision." John said.

I smiled but then froze in horror,

"No!" I said.

"No what?" John, my dad asked.

"I dont want it to happen." I said.

"Neither do I." my dad said.

Skyler was watching me.

"Thats why I didn't want it to be real, Megan." Skyler said.

"But the future could always change." I said.

My dad nodded.

"Yes but it depends on how much you are willing to give up to change the future." my dad said while looking at Skyler.

"I'm not turning her." Skyler hissed.

"Skyler I know you dont want to but if it comes down to it you may have to." my dad said.

"I want you to turn me." I said abruptly.

Skyler glrared

"Well you are going to have to find someone else to do it because I'm not doing it." Skyler said.

I walked over to him.

"But I dont want anyone else to do it. I want you to do it." I whispered.

He shook his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"If you really love me you'll turn me." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Guess I dont really love you." Skyler said emotionless.

I felt the tears coming to my eyes. That hurt really badly.

"Why dont you want me to be more like you?" I asked sounding like I was about to cry.

My dad was watching us.

"I dont want to accidentally kill you!" Skyler growled.

"But you wont." I said.

"Megan, you dont know that." Skyler said.

I narrowed my eyes. The tears were stinging my eyes.

"Yes I do!" I said.

My dad decided to say something.

"Skyler has a point you dont know that for sure." my dad said to me.

"But I know he wont hurt me. It doesn't even hurt when he feeds from me!" I said.

My dad looked at Skyler.

"Skyler, I want you to turn her when you feel she is in danger. I am trusting you with this one. I know you will make the right decision." my dad said.

"But-" I was cut off by my dad.

"Megan no buts. Dont pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do. It will only make things harder." my dad said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"So where are you staying? I mean, you can't stay with Lance since you are pregnant." my dad asked me while looking at Skyler.

"With Skyler." I said calmly.

"Thats great! Skyler you must be happy about that." my dad said.

"Yea I am." Skyler said.

Skyler glanced over at me.

"So how long do you guys think you are staying?" my dad asked Skyler.

"For as long as you and Megan want." Skyler said.

My dad nodded.

"I'll be right back." Skyler said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't like being far away from him.

He looked into my eyes.

"I promise I'll be right back. Talk to your dad. You probably have alot of questions." Skyler said.

He kissed my lips softly and then was gone.

"Where is he going?" I asked my dad.

"I dont know. So how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine." I said.

"You look great sweetheart." he said.

"Thanks. When do you think he will be back?" I asked.

"Megan I dont know." he said sounding annoyed.

I looked down. We didn't say anything for five minutes.

"Is this how you are all the time? Alway worried that Skyler wont come back." he asked finally.

"I guess. It's just he's so perfect. I dont deserve him. He can do so much better. He can have anyone he wants but he's with me. It's almost like a dream. If it is, I'm a afraid to wake up." I said quietly.

I know none of that made sense so I was surprised to hear him say anything at all.

"Well this isn't a dream. It's all real and happening. He really loves you sweetheart." he said.

I heard someone walk up behind me.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. I always come back" Skyler whispered in my ear.

I turned around and held onto him. He was so perfect. I saw my dad smile.

"Did you hear everything that she said?" he asked Skyler.

"Yea." Skyler said.

We all walked into the living room. I sat down next to Skyler and curled up next to him. We talked for what seemed like hours. We talked about me mostly. My dad left the room. I looked at the time and saw it was five in the afternoon.

I tugged on Skylers shirt to get his attention. He looked at me.

"Can we go?" I asked softly.

"Why are you whispering? He can still hear you." Skyler whispered.

I hit his arm.

"We can go if you want to." Skyler said.

He stood up and stretched. I stood up and automatically wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him. My dad wasn't in the room so who cares. Skyler apparently felt the same way. We fell back on the couch and I was sitting on top of Skyler. His hands were on my lower back and they kept going lower. I pressed harder against him. My fingers were intertwined in his hair. I hadn't noticed my dad enter the room.

"I'm not even gone for two minutes and you two are all over each other. How do your parent live with you two?" my dad said.

We jumped away fro each other.

"Hey dad!" I said nervously.

He raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at Skyler.

"Are you going to answer my question?" my dad asked.

"They aren't home when we do that or if they are we're in my room...." Skyler trailed off.

My dad shook his head.

"One day your father will walk in on you two doing something like that and he will beat you senseless." my dad said.

I tried not to laugh.

"Yea, I know." Skyler said.

"So before you two started making out you were talking about leaving." my dad said.

"Yea. I'm just really want to get back home." I said.

"Thats fine. I was thinking of inviting your family over for dinner tomorrow night. How does that sound Skyler?" he asked,

"Sounds great!" Skyler said.

He looked at me with those amazing eyes.

"We should get going. Bye John." Skyler said.

Bye Skyler. Bye Megan." my dad said.

"Bye dad!" I said as I gave him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me.

We pulled away. I trotted over to Skyler. We walked out to his car and started to head home. Then I started laughing. Skyler laughed too but not for as long as I did.

"It wasn't that funny." Skyler said.

"Yes it was." I said.

He rolled his eyes. When we pulled into the driveway there was two other cars there. I looked at Skyler. He looked annoyed.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"My dad has friends over." Skyler mumbled.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"There daughter likes me." he said.

"Is she our age?" I asked sounding irritated already.

"Yea." he said.

"Is she a vampire?" I asked.

He nodded.

I hate her already.

We got out and walked to the front door. When we reached the door a girl opened it.

"Hi, Skyler!" the girl purred.

**A/N : Review! ~winged**

**p.s. sorry to took so long.**


End file.
